Miraculous: Dungeons & Dragons
by TheGrantster
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe sit down for a game of Dungeons & Dragons. Epic quests, rare loot, insurmountable obstacles, fantastic landscapes, unforgettable allies, and all-powerful foes await our intrepid heroes...
1. Chapter I: Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note: I would like to give special thanks to LaylaDeMich for beta reading this story.**

* * *

Chapter I: Humble Beginnings

Ganon: You arrive in the settlement of New Calais, a rapidly growing city in the Human Kingdom of Arrah. Having been discharged from your position of knight in the army as a result of a horrible accident involving a rock, a brazier, and all the officers in the tent burning alive due to your baffling clumsiness, you step your way into the center of town, seeking work, new companions, and a chance for honor and glory.

Ganon: You look up at the sky, and the sun is directly overhead; it's around midday. In front of you, there is a plaza of cobblestone at the center of which is a well. There are two-story buildings on all sides of this four-way, circular intersection of cobblestone roads. Busybodies shuffle each and every way carrying pails of water, leading horses, pulling carts of grain and vegetables, and generally carrying out each of their daily tasks. On the opposite side of the plaza to the North, you read a sign that says "Tavern," to the West you read "General Store," and to the East you read two signs on buildings that say "Inn" and "Blacksmith" respectively. You take in your surroundings and wonder to yourself, "Hmmm, where should I go first?"

Marinette: I, Lady Burgh, a level 1 human paladin and knight under the Stoutfish Banner…

Alya: Former knight, you mean?

Marinette: Ahem, former knight under the Stoutfish Banner, decide to head to the tavern in search of work and companions.

Ganon: You make your way to the tavern and notice a bounty board posted outside of various job listings.

Marinette: I open the door and step inside.

Ganon: You pull on the handle of the large, wood-carved door. The moment the door cracks open, your ears are flooded with the sounds of music, singing, brawling, cheering, and general merriment. To the right, you see the bar where a busty barmaid is scrubbing vomit and glass shards off the thick chunk of oak that serves as the bar itself. At the left of the room, you see two dwarves chugging away at their tankards, clearly in a race to the bottom of their mugs. Towards the back of the room, you see a band of bards playing their instruments and singing away in poor tune. You can tell that at least three of the four bards are visibly intoxicated. A drunk halfling walks across the table next to you and says, "How much for those?" raising a silver piece and pointing down the cleavage of your chainmail, and it's immediately clear to you that he's not interested in buying your armor.

Marinette: Ugh, I punch the halfling into next week!

Ganon: Roll for athletics.

Marinette: Sixteen plus three, that's nineteen!

Ganon: You punch the halfling with such force, he sails across the room, grabbing the attention of almost everyone as he crashes into the far wall with a cacophonous "CRACK." Several of the bar patrons cheer, and in the commotion, you catch the swipe of a catfolk's paw as he swaps a card from his hand for another from the deck.

Chloe: When does my character come in? This is boring.

Adrien: Chloe, you're interrupting.

Chloe: Ugh, get on with it, already. I haven't got all day.

Marinette (to Alya): Hmph, who invited her anyways?

Ganon: Ahem. What are you going to do next, Lady Burgh?

Marinette: I make my way over to the gambling table where I saw the sneaky cat.

Ganon: As you approach, the round concludes, and the male Catfolk wins the bet.

Adrien: Better luck next time, chaps, this round goes to the cat.

Ganon: Adrien, you add 36 gold pieces to your money pouch.

Marinette: Say, mister cat-man, you've some pretty fast hands. I'm a little new to this adventuring life, and I'm looking to put together a crew. I'm looking for at least two others who can handle themselves in a bind.

Ganon: The cat-man looks up at you from the table, flipping a gold coin through the fingers of his paw. He is seated in a heavy slouch, his tail curling back and forth behind the gap in the back of the chair. His green, slitted eyes narrow on your figure, providing a stark contrast to his jet black fur.

Adrien: What kind of binds are we talking? Is there gold in it?

Marinette: Let's just say if you can hold your own, there'll be plenty of gold to go around.

Adrien: Sounds good to me. I'm Cat Namar, level 1 rogue, at your service. (And then I give her a little bow).

Ganon: Lady Burgh, you feel a long-fingered hand on your shoulder as a dark presence appears behind you. You turn around and meet the black eyes of a hooded dark elf.

Nino: I couldn't help but overhear your conversation from across the room. Something about a job and gold?

Marinette: That's right, I'm putting together a crew to go out adventuring.

Nino: I'm in the search of a certain magical artefact. I will join your party, but should we come across any… unusual artefacts, they're mine. You can keep the gold; I have little need for it.

Marinette: What's your name, Drow?

Nino: I am Nando, level 1 wizard.

Marinette: I beckon my new friends to follow me outside to the bounty board, and I ask them which one we should take.

Adrien: Let's take the one with the highest payout.

Nino: It matters little to me.

Marinette: Okay, the highest payout it is.

Ganon: You take several minutes to rifle through all the listings, comparing the payouts of each job. Finally, you decide upon a listing to find and rescue a missing elf princess.

Marinette: Is there any additional information on the listing?

Ganon: All it says is that the daughter of the elf king Aendrelis is missing and that the king will pay ten thousand gold pieces to whomever returns her to him safely.

Adrien: Ten thousand? Now that's what I'm talking about!

Marinette: Is there any description of the elf?

Ganon: She is a high elf, about 5'3", 110 lbs, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin.

Marinette: But we have no idea where to start looking.

Adrien: Let's ask around town.

Ganon: You look around. There is a general store to the West, an Inn and a blacksmith's shop to the East, and a well in the center of the plaza.

Adrien: Let's go check out the general store. Maybe we can also purchase some supplies.

Ganon: You enter the general store. Stocked on the shelves are food, clothes, boots, tools, climbing gear, rope, lanterns, marbles, and all manner of useful junk. Behind the counter sits a very cantankerous human who appears to be tallying something from the ledger in his hands. As you approach the counter, a gnome scurries past, dropping a wooden box, and as the box crashes to the floor, you hear the sound of something inside shatter.

Ganon (shopkeeper): Damnit Clef, if you break one more thing, I'll break every bone in your puny little body!

Ganon: As the shopkeeper turns to look at the gnome on the floor in front of you, who you can only assume is Clef, he notices you, puts away the ledger, and straightens up at the counter.

Ganon (shopkeeper): Oh, welcome to my shop, Gregory's General Goods and Gifts Galore. Take a look, I've lots of goods and things on sale today.

Ganon: You approach the counter and take a look. You see potions, scrolls, a few daggers, chains, quills, ink bottles, canisters, cups, mugs, pots, pans, chalk, wax, candles, firestarters, and compases, among other miscellaneous items and tools.

Adrien: How much for a healing potion?

Ganon (Gregory): Normally, I sell them for 60 gold, but for you, my friend, 55 gold pieces.

Adrien: How about two potions for 90 gold.

Ganon: Roll a persuasion check.

Adrien: Nine plus four, thirteen.

Ganon (Gregory): I like anyone who likes to bargain. Here you are, my feline friend.

Ganon: You exchange ninety gold for two healing potions.

Marinette: I would also like to buy a healing potion for 45 gold.

Ganon: You count out 45 gold pieces, and Gregory gives you a healing potion.

Ganon (Gregory): And anything for you, my hooded friend.

Nino: I say, giving him a very distrustful look, "one potion." Then I drop the money on the counter and take my healing potion.

Ganon: Gregory is slightly put off by Nando's sinister gaze, but he shrugs it off and turns his attention back to Cat Namar and Lady Burgh.

Ganon (Gregory): Is there anything else I can do you for?

Adrien: Actually, yes. My friends and I are looking for a missing elf, daughter of the elf king, ringing any bells?

Ganon (Gregory): I can't say that I have.

Ganon: He makes a cryptic expression, and you notice that he is rubbing his thumb and index finger over the counter.

Adrien: I pull out five gold pieces and place them in a neat stack on the counter. Then I say, "Perhaps this could jog your memory."

Ganon: Roll persuasion.

Adrien: Eighteen plus six, twenty-four.

Ganon: Gregory greedily swipes up the gold pieces and tells you everything he knows.

Ganon (Gregory): Yeah, supposedly she ran away from home, Pelor knows why. She was last seen alone, entering the Forest of Wyrmbrush. If you're looking for her, I suggest that's a good place to start.

Marinette: Who's Pelor?

Ganon (Gregory): Pelor, the deity of light, strength, and healing…

Marinette: Oh, right.

Adrien: Where is this Forest of Wyrmbrush?

Chloe: Wyrmbrush? What kind of name is that?

Ganon: Chloe, if you can't stop interrupting, you can't play with us.

Chloe: Ugh, whatever…

Ganon (Gregory): As I was saying, if you follow the Eastern road out of town, you'll reach the forest in one day's travel, but if you're entering the forest, you'd best watch out. Travelers who come to this town through the forest often speak of a hideous monster who lurks about, attacking unsuspecting travelers with the fury of a manticore. Some say it's vaguely human. Others say it's something else, some kind of mutant or abomination. If you're heading into those woods, I suggest you tread carefully.

Adrien: Thank you for everything, Gregory, and farewell.

Ganon: You leave the shop with your potions and your new objective: reach the Forest of Wyrmbrush and find the missing elf princess.

Nino: Before we depart, I would like to stop at the blacksmith's.

Marintee: Okay.

Adrien: That's fine.

Ganon: You make your way across the plaza and enter the blacksmith's shop. From the moment you step through the door, you feel the heat from the furnace hit your face like a wave. Behind the bellows, you see a burly dwarf with a shaved head and a long beard that splits into two. He looks up from the bellows and says, "Aye, I'll be with ye shortly." He pulls an ingot out of the furnace and places it on the anvil. Then he takes off his gloves and meets you at the counter. On display are a variety of swords, rapiers, maces, warhammers, scimitars, lances, halberds, shields, chest plates, chainmail, and other weapons and armor. The dwarf steps up onto a stool behind the counter, so that he is now approximately at eye level to you. Then he says, "How can I help ye."

Nino: I'm interested in any magical items or artefacts you may have. Tell me, do you possess any magical weapons or armors?

Ganon (Blacksmith): Magical weapons? Nay, ye'd best be stayin' away from magical artefacts 'n' such. They's nothing good come from magical items…

Nino: Do you know where I could find some magical items?

Ganon (Blacksmith): If magic be what yer after, I'd suggest diggin' in caves and dungeons. They's be havin' plenty of magical items there. I see adventurers coming back from dungeons tryin' to sell me magical things, but I'm not the one to be dealing with such things. They's nothing good come from magical items…

Nino: Alright, if this guy doesn't have anything cool to sell, let's just go to the forest or whatever.

Ganon (Blacksmith): Ye be headin' into the forest, are ye?

Nino: Yeah, what about it?

Ganon (Blacksmith): Ye'd best be takin' care. The last group of 'venturers never returned from that forest. Some think they's some kind o' monster got 'em, but I know they's wrong. Don't get me wrong, they's plenty o' monsters in those woods, no doubt, but I think it was bandits, got 'em, 'cause I sold 'em one o' me battleaxes, and not two days later, a fellow come in to me shop to sell me the very same axe. I don't think they even made it to the woods… I think bandits got 'em first.

Nino: Alright, we will make sure to be on the lookout for any bandits or monsters.

Ganon (Blacksmith): Farewell, adventurers.

Nino: Farewell.

Marinette: Alright, let's take that Eastern road to the Forest of Wyrmbrush.

Ganon: You take the road out of town with the setting sun to your back. The landscape is mostly flat. You pass by farms and cottages surrounded by fields of grain, and as you get farther away from New Calais, traffic on the road becomes less and less frequent. The plains slowly start to shift to rolling hills, and eventually after several hours of walking, you can see the edge of the forest just over the next hill. The sun is setting, and it is quickly getting dark. You can either stop and rest here for the night, or you can push on, but you will each take one point of exhaustion if you continue.

Marinette: We should rest here for the night. Who knows what creatures will be lurking in the forest after dark. We'll be safer resting here.

Adrien: Sounds good to me.

Nino: You two sleep. Because I'm an elf, I don't need to sleep. I'll sit watch in a trance-like state and if I hear anything, I'll wake you guys up.

Adrien: Oh crap, I don't have a bedroll. Apparently there is no bedroll in the burglar's starter pack.

Nino: You can have mine, I don't need to use it.

Adrien: Cool, thanks. Let me add that to my equipment list.

Ganon: Before you go to sleep, each of you subtract one day's rations from your equipment list. After you have eaten, Lady Burgh and Cat Nomar go to sleep while Wizard Nando keeps an ear open for trouble in his trance-like meditation. A few hours pass quietly, until Nando hears footsteps, and wakes up the others.

Nino: Guys, wake up. I hear some footsteps coming this way.

Marinette: Huh, what's that? What's going on?

Ganon: Everyone make a stealth check. Marinette, you roll with disadvantage from your chainmail.

Adrien: Fourteen plus six, twenty.

Nino: Eight plus two, ten.

Marinette: Seven minus two, five.

Ganon: Cat Namar drops to all fours, and in the darkness his black fur disappears from vision. Wizard Nando springs to his feet silently, preparing for whatever comes next. Then Lady Burgh… Oh Lady Burgh… When Lady Burgh gets to her feet, she gets her foot caught in her bedroll and falls on her face, causing a bit of a ruckus from the clanking of her chainmail and shield. From over the ridge, you hear someone shout, "What was that? Who's there? Show yourself!"

Adrien: I think they heard us.

Ganon (bandit 1): Prepare for trouble!

Ganon (bandit 2): And make it double!

Ganon (bandit 1): To protect the world from devastation!

Ganon (bandit 2): To unite all peoples within our nation!

Ganon (bandit 1): To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Ganon (bandit 2): To extend our reach to the stars above!

Ganon (bandit 1): Cassie!

Ganon (bandit 2): Crames!

Ganon (Cassie): Team Comet shoots off at the speed of light!

Ganon (Crames): Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Ganon (Talking Mastiff): Bark! That's right!

Ganon: Everyone, roll for initiative!

Adrien: Dangit, natural one.

Marinette: Four minus two, two.

Nino: Five plus two, seven.

Ganon: The three of you are at the top of the hill, here, Cat Namar is on the right, Lady Burgh in the middle, and Nando on the left. Team Comet is here about twenty-five feet down the hill. Under the moonlight, everything is illuminated with dim light. The bandit who identified herself as Cassie is the first to act. Cassie moves forward about twenty feet, just in front of Nando, where she uses her second action to attack Nando with her scimitar. She rolls a fourteen to hit.

Nino: That hits.

Ganon: Cassie swings her scimitar at you, and you instinctively bring your hands up to protect your body. The sword connects with your arm and leaves a nasty gash. It does two slashing damage.

Ganon: The Talking Mastiff is the next to act. He runs up to Lady Burgh and tries to Bite. He rolls a twelve to hit.

Marinette: That misses.

Ganon: As the dog rushes you with its fangs bared, you dodge out of the way, and its muzzle snaps at the air where you just were.

Ganon: Next to act is the bandit who identified himself as Crames. He doesn't see Cat Namar, who is still hidden by the darkness, and attacks Lady Burgh with his scimitar. He rolls a natural twenty to hit, that means double dice damage. Crames leaps toward Lady Burgh and swipes his scimitar at you, the sword slashes at your left hip and goes right through your chainmail. It deals seven slashing damage.

Marinette: That brings me down to six hit points.

Ganon: Next to act is Nando.

Nino: I cast poison spray on the bandit Cassie. My spell Die Count is thirteen.

Ganon: Cassie rolls a constitution saving throw; she rolls a seventeen. As you send a spray of poison her way, it soaks her upper body, but she wipes it off with her hands, resisting any poison damage. Next to act is Lady Burgh.

Marinette: I swing my longsword at the bandit Crames.

Marinette: Thirteen plus five, that's eighteen to hit.

Ganon: That hits, go ahead and roll for damage.

Marinette: Seven plus three, ten damage.

Ganon: You raise your sword over your head and bring it down on his neck, and as you pull the sword away, Crames drops to his knees, barely hanging on to life.

Marinette: Then I use my bonus action to use Heroic Encouragement. I inspire Cat Namar, and give him an additional d6 die to any attack roll or saving throw.

Ganon: Last to act is Cat Namar.

Adrien: Finally! I spring from the shadows and Execute a sneak attack with my dagger on the bandit Crames.

Ganon: Go ahead and roll the attack with advantage from stealth.

Adrien: Fifteen plus six, twenty-one.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage with bonus damage from sneak attack.

Adrien: Seven damage.

Ganon: Cat Namar pounces from the tall grass and drives his dagger into Crames's back. Crames topples to the ground, defeated. Next up, it's Cassie's turn. Cassie takes another swing with her scimitar at Nando. She rolls a five to hit.

Nino: That misses.

Ganon: Cassie swings her sword at your feet, and you jump over it. The sword makes a whistling sound as it swings under your feet. Cassie ends her turn. Next is the Mastiff. He turns to Cat Namar and uses Bite. He rolls a twenty to hit.

Adrien: That hits.

Ganon: The mastiff sees the tasty cat and jumps up at you, biting down on your neck. You manage to shake the dog off, but it still does six piercing damage.

Adrien: Uh oh, I'm down to three hit points.

Ganon: The mastiff ends its turn. Next is Nando.

Nino: I cast firebolt on Cassie.

Ganon: Roll to hit.

Nino: Natural twenty!

Ganon: Roll for damage and double the dice damage.

Nino: Six times two, twelve damage.

Ganon: You speak the incantation for the spell, and as you do, something unusual happens: this time, the firebolt sparks to life with an unusual power. You do everything you can to contain it before unleashing it upon the foe before you. It charges from your hand and chars Cassie, instantly vaporizing her, and leaving a stack of black ash that disintegrates as the wind picks it up and carries it away in different directions. Lady Burgh is the next to act.

Marinette: I turn to the mastiff and attack with my longsword.

Ganon: Roll to hit.

Marinette: Two plus five, seven?

Ganon: Unfortunately, you swing your sword, and the mastiff manages to dodge out of the way as your sword strikes the soft ground. You will need to pull it out before you can use it again.

Marinette: I use my bonus action to pull out my sword.

Ganon: Cat Namar is up next.

Adrien: I lunge at the mastiff with my dagger with sneak attack since one of my friends is within five feet of the monster.

Ganon: Roll to hit.

Adrien: Twelve plus six, eighteen.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Adrien: Five plus four, nine damage.

Ganon: As you lunge at the mastiff, the dog turns its head toward you. Your knife comes crashing down, right between its beady eyes. Its legs give out, and you twist the knife in its skull, just for good measure. With all the foes defeated, you each gain twenty-five experience points.

Adrien: Let's loot the bodies.

Ganon: Among the bodies, you find 150 gold pieces, six rations, two scimitars, a lantern, a spiked dog collar, and two strange cubes about the size of your palm.

Adrien: Let's split the gold and rations.

Marinette: I'll take the lantern.

Adrien: I guess I'll take the scimitars. I can always sell them later.

Nino: I will take the two strange cubes and study them later.

Marinette: I guess we should go back to sleep. We get all of our hit points back after any long rest.

Nino: Before we do, I cast identify on one of the strange cubes.

Ganon: You cast the spell and immediately understand what the cubes are and how to use them. They are called Capture Cubes, and you can use one on any weakened creature, capturing it inside. You may then use the cube to release the creature to fight by your side until the creature dies or until you recall the creature back to the cube. Each cube can only contain one monster at a time, whether inside or outside of the cube. To capture a monster, you must first weaken it, then roll a d6. If you roll equal or more than the monster's current hit points, you capture it.

Nino: Awesome.

Marinette: We should go back to sleep. We need to be well rested for tomorrow.

Ganon: With the sweet taste of victory in your minds, you go back to sleep, and wake up early the next morning.


	2. Chapter II: Into the Forest

Chapter II: Into the Forest

Ganon: When you wake up the next morning, the sun is rising over the canopy of the forest to the East. You gather your things and steel yourselves for the coming adventure. With your hit points replenished, your energy recharged, and your determination reinvigorated, you set out into the forest with your weapons at the ready.

Ganon: After some time traveling through the forest along the road, you come across a broken wagon on the left side of the road and two, half-eaten dead bodies that are strewn across the dirt.

Adrien: I check the wagon for stashed valuables.

Ganon: In the wagon, you find supplies like food and water, but nothing of great value.

Adrien: I check the wagon for any hidden compartments.

Ganon: Go ahead and make an perception check.

Adrien: Nine plus zero.

Ganon: You check the walls and creases of the interior, but you find no hidden compartments of any kind.

Adrien: I loot the bodies.

Ganon: On the two bodies, you find two pair of common clothes, leather boots, a simple bracelet, and twelve gold pieces, but nothing else of value.

Adrien: I pocket the gold and leave the rest.

Marinette: I check the bodies to see how long they've been dead.

Ganon: Roll an investigation check.

Marinette: Eleven?

Ganon: Having little background in dealing with deceased things, you can't tell exactly how long the bodies have been dead, but you can tell that it's probably been less than a day, since the flesh hasn't had enough time to start rotting.

Marinette: I check the surroundings for movement, just in case whoever or whatever, killed them is still around.

Ganon: Roll perception.

Marinette: Natural twenty!

Ganon: As you look to the South into the forest brush, you see five pair of beady, red eyes watching your party, waiting to strike.

Marinette: I shout to my party, "Over there, in the bushes!" and then I point to where I saw the eyes.

Ganon: Cat Namar and Wizard Nando look to where you point as five giant rats crawl out of the brush in a line parallel to the road, flashing their yellowed and gnarled fangs. You raise your weapons to meet them and roll for initiative!

Adrien: Three plus five, eight.

Marinette: Sixteen minus two, fourteen.

Nino: Sixteen plus two, eighteen.

Ganon: As the five rats emerge from the brush, Nando is the first to act.

Nino: I turn to the closest rat and cast firebolt.

Nino: My attack roll is four plus five, nine.

Ganon: That unfortunately misses, and the fireball shoots past the rat and crashes into a nearby tree, exploding into a small blast of fire upon impact.

Ganon: Next to act is the center rat. It rushes forward to Cat Namar and rolls an eight to hit.

Adrien: That misses.

Ganon: As the rat lunges, its fangs set on Cat Namar's leg, he jumps back and bats the rat's muzzle away with his paw. It doesn't do any damage, but the rat misses its attack and snarls back angrily.

Ganon: Next is the rat on the far left, closest to Lady Burgh. It jumps over the dead body in the road between it and its prey and rolls a seventeen to hit.

Marinette: That barely misses.

Ganon: As the rat leaps from atop the dead body, Lady Burgh, you raise your shield to meet it, and the rat's fangs snap and snap against the top of your shield, scraping its nasty fangs across the metal. As you hold the rat back, its teeth, inches from your face, you kick it away and hold firmly to your stance.

Ganon: Now the second rat to the left leaps into action. It also goes for Lady Burgh, vaulting the same body as the other. It rolls with advantage from Pack Tactics, a seven to hit, which misses. As it lands in front of you, Lady Burgh, you bring the pointed bottom of your shield down on its lunging snout, sinking it into the dirt and halting its attack. In doing so, you prevent it from doing any damage to you. Lady Burgh it's now your turn.

Marinette: I raise my sword and attack the rat to my left, the one who gnawed on my shield.

Marinette: That's a nineteen plus five, twenty-four to hit.

Ganon: That definitely hits. Roll for damage.

Marinette: Four plus three, seven damage.

Ganon: You bring your longsword down on the rat's head, splitting its head in two. The rat's legs and tail squirm for a few moments in great pain before subsiding and finally falling limp. That's one rat down.

Marinette: Then with my bonus action, I inspire Cat Namar with an encouraging word, saying, "Hey you're a cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?"

Ganon: Cat Namar gets a bonus d6 to any attack or saving roll. Which leads us to Adrien's turn.

Adrien: I take my first dagger and try to bury it into the closest rat's skull.

Ganon: Roll your attack.

Adrien: Eighteen plus six, twenty-four to hit.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Adrien: Five plus four is nine damage.

Ganon: You plunge your dagger into the skull of the closest rat, and as it sinks in, its eyes roll into the back of its head. It screeches in pain, and you pull the knife out as it collapses to the ground, dead.

Adrien: Then I use my bonus action to attack the other rat with my second dagger, the one next to Marinette, I mean, Lady Burgh.

Ganon: Roll to hit.

Adrien: Oh, that's umm…

Marinette: Don't forget to use your inspiration die!

Adrien: Oh right! That's… three plus six, plus three from the inspiration, twelve.

Ganon: That just barely hits.

Adrien: Yes! Damage, damage is… four with no attack modifier, because of the bonus action.

Ganon: You drive your dagger into the backside of the rat, and as you pull back, the rat snaps at you with an even angrier face than before. Looking at the stab wound, you can see a steady trickle of blood.

Ganon: Next is the rat to the far right. It circles around to Nando and takes its attack. It rolls a six. I'm guessing that probably misses.

Nino: Yep.

Ganon: As the rat lunges forward, it stumbles and falls flat on the dirt. It picks itself up, and the last rat takes its turn, moving up to Nando as well. He attacks with advantage from Pack Tactics. It rolls a twenty-two to hit.

Nino: That hits.

Ganon: Rolling for damage… four damage.

Nino: That brings me down to three hit points.

Ganon: Back to the top, Nando's turn.

Nino: I use firebolt on the rat to my right. I roll a… natural twenty!

Ganon: Critical hit! Go ahead and roll damage.

Nino: NO! I rolled a one. That's only two damage.

Ganon: As you release the now familiar fireball of unusual power, the firebolt sails through the air, but the rat in front of you ducks, and as the giant firebolt sails past, the rat is merely scorched by the immense heat. It takes two fire damage.

Ganon: Rats one and three are dead, so we move on to rat number two, the one next to Lady Burgh. Not wanting to stick around Cat Namar, the rat scurries over to the pack surrounding Nando, and bites at him with advantage from Pack Tactics. It rolls an eighteen to hit.

Nino: That hits.

Ganon: The rat rolls… four damage.

Nino: That brings me to zero, and I'm now unconscious.

Ganon: The rat jumps up and bites at Nando's neck. The others see the blood spurting from his neck as the rat's teeth sink deeper. Nando collapses to the ground, with the rat on top of his body, glaring at Lady Burgh and Cat Namar, as if asking, "Who's next?" It is now Lady Burgh's turn.

Marinette: I rush over to Nando's side and plunge my sword into the rat that just downed him.

Ganon: Roll to hit.

Marinette: That's thirteen plus five, eighteen.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Marinette: Three plus three, six damage.

Ganon: You run your sword through the rat, and it drops to the ground, its bloody tongue loosely hanging out of its mouth.

Marinette: I go over to Nando and use my healing potion on him with my bonus action.

Ganon: Nino, go ahead and roll for the heal.

Nino: How much is it?

Ganon: 2d4 plus 2.

Nino: One plus four plus two, seven. That brings me back to max.

Ganon: As you pour the potion into his mouth, Nando's eyes sparkle back to life, and he jumps to his feet, still slightly dazed after falling so dangerously close to death. It is now Cat Namar's turn.

Adrien: So both of the remaining rats are standing pretty close to one another?

Ganon: Yes, they're just on the other side of where Marinette is kneeling and Nino is coming back to his senses.

Adrien: Okay, from where I'm standing, I leap into the air and springboard off Marinette's back, pulling out both of my daggers, one in each hand, and with my action and my bonus action, I plunge one dagger into each of the giant rats.

Ganon: Okay, first I'm gonna have you roll an acrobatics check for the springboard movement.

Adrien: Okay, ten plus six is sixteen.

Ganon: Oh, you just barely pull it off, and as you soar through the air, go ahead and do two attack rolls with advantage on both.

Adrien: Do I also get sneak attack bonus, since there is an ally within 5 feet, and their attention isn't on me.

Ganon: Okay, which dagger do you want the sneak attack damage?

Adrien: I want it on the bonus attack.

Ganon: Okay, I'll allow it this one time, but only because it sounds awesome, and I wanna see if you can pull it off. Which one gets the bonus attack with sneak and which one gets the main attack?

Adrien: I want to attack the damaged one with the bonus attack and the non-damaged one with the main attack.

Ganon: Okay, roll for the bonus, then the main, and remember, you get advantage on both rolls.

Adrien: The first one is a sixteen plus six, twenty-two, and the second attack is a twelve plus six, eighteen.

Ganon: Both hit, roll for damage on the first with sneak attack and no modifier, then roll for damage on the main attack with modifier.

Adrien: The first is a three plus a five, eight, and the second is a three plus four, seven.

Ganon: As you arc downward toward the two unsuspecting rats, you pull out your two knives and simultaneously impale both of the remaining rats right between the eyes. You hear two "ka-thunk" noises as you crack the skulls of the rats, and they thrash and squirm under the handles of your daggers before they too go limp. You pull out your daggers and turn to face your friends.

Adrien: I turn to my friends and say, "Somebody light the barbecue. We're eating well tonight!"

Ganon: However, before you have a moment to revel in your victory, three more giant rats crawl over the broken wagon behind you, hissing with hatred. You turn to face them, and as two of them lunge at you, the entire wagon starts to rise from behind. The rats fall off, and you jump back as the far end of the wagon topples over, crushing all three of the rats at once.

Ganon: When the dust clears, standing atop the turned-over wagon is a huge humanoid creature, standing six and a half feet tall with long brown hair, dark green skin, and bulging muscles. It's eyes strike down at you. It's gaping nostrils flare as it huffs with disgruntlement. Its fangs curl upward from its bottom jaw, jutting out from its closed mouth. It wields a two-handed greataxe, and you can see the pulsing veins in its hands as it grips this monstrous weapon. Whatever this creature is, you get the feeling that trying to fight it would be a fool's task.

Alya: RAWR! Give me one reason not to pull your spines out from your throats!

Marinette: Oh, because, umm, err, umm…

Adrien: You don't wanna eat me, I'm all furry, and fur doesn't taste very good. You'd have to skin me first, and I'm pretty skinny to begin with, it's really more trouble than it's worth. You should eat those two instead, or maybe all these rats. Yeah, rat meat is pretty tasty I hear.

Nino: Yeah, rat meat. Let's go with the rat meat.

Ganon: Everyone roll a persuasion check.

Adrien: Seven plus four, eleven?

Marinette: Seventeen plus zero.

Nino: Eight plus zero.

Ganon: That's two failures to one success.

Alya: RAWR! I'm tired of rat meat. Besides, it's not food that I want.

Ganon: The beast jumps down from the wagon, and each of you takes another step back, still pleading for your lives.

Adrien: Well, what is it that you want. Maybe we can help you.

Marinette: Yeah, we can help, maybe.

Nino: I nod along, not taking my eyes off the beast.

Ganon: Everyone roll another persuasion check.

Adrien: Twelve plus six, eighteen.

Marinette: Fifteen plus zero.

Nino: Five… plus nothing.

Ganon: The beast stares at you with eyes narrowed for a long moment. Then it huffs, considering your proposition.

Alya: You could not hope to help me.

Marinette: Sure we can. What do you need help with?

Alya: I am half orc, half human. I am a disgrace to the orc people, and a monster to the humans. My wishes are hopeless.

Marinette: Well, if you're looking for friends, people who will accept you for who you are, you could join our party.

Alya: You… would do that for me? You, a human?

Marinette: Of course we would! Right guys?

Adrien: Uh yeah sure, no problem.

Nino: I look distrustfully at the half-orc, but nod anyways.

Marinette: Then it's settled! Welcome to the party! What's your name?

Alya: I am Aria, level 1 barbarian.

Marinette: I'm Lady Burgh. This is Cat Namar, and this is Wizard Nando. We're currently on a quest to find an elf princess. Have you seen her?

Alya: About this tall, blonde hair, screaming?

Marinette: Uh… maybe?

Alya: Yes I know her.

Marinette: Where is she?

Alya: Spiders got her.

Marinette: Spiders? Can you take us to her?

Alya: Umm, yes, I think it was this way.

Ganon: Aria leads the party farther down the road, and while we have a moment, go ahead and add the experience you gained from the last fight. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, you each get 42 xp for the five giant rats you dispatched. Alya, you get 75 xp for the three you took down single-handedly.

Ganon: You follow Aria down the forest road until eventually you come to a fork. Aria sniffs both paths and hesitates.

Marinette: What's wrong? Did we take a wrong turn?

Alya: I would like to roll a survival check to see if I remember which way to go.

Ganon: Go ahead.

Alya: Fifteen plus two.

Ganon: As far as you can tell, both paths will lead to where you need to go.

Alya: I tell the group that both paths will take us there.

Adrien: Okay, so pick one.

Marinette: Wait a minute. I listen to try and hear what's waiting down each path.

Ganon: Roll a perception check.

Marinette: Seven plus two, nine.

Adrien: And I assist.

Ganon: Okay, nine plus two, eleven, with the assist, you succeed. As you listen for any sounds coming from down the roads, Marinette, you hear a distant howling of wolves down the path to the right, and Cat Namar, you hear the sound of rushing water to the left.

Marinette: I can hear wolves down this path. We should go the other way.

Adrien: I can hear water this way. Let's go left.

Ganon: The party traverses down the left path until you arrive at the top of a waterfall, looking down, you see a small pool of water below, and a jagged cliff face on both sides.

Marinette: Which way from here?

Alya: Umm, I roll another survival check?

Ganon: Go ahead.

Alya: Nineteen plus two, twenty-one.

Ganon: You recall that the spiders' nest is in a cave nearby.

Alya: Is it above or below the waterfall?

Ganon: Below.

Alya: It's down. We have to go down from here.

Marinette: Down? How are we supposed to get down?

Ganon: Everyone roll a perception check.

Adrien: Nineteen.

Alya: Seventeen plus two, nineteen.

Marinette: Two plus two, four.

Nino: Sixteen plus two, eighteen.

Ganon: As you stand around the waterfall, trying to decide what to do, Adrien, Alya, and Nino feel the ground start to rumble as behind you, a 10 foot long chitinous creature emerges from the ground. It's sharp pincers twitch as it rears back on its hind legs, towering over you, and it produces a blood-curdling screech as it readies to strike. Everyone, roll for initiative.

Adrien: Fourteen plus five, nineteen.

Alya: Nine plus one, ten.

Marinette: Thirteen minus two, eleven.

Nino: Natural twenty.

Ganon: Nino, you're up first, and Marinette, since you didn't sense the creature approaching, you're surprised for the first round, and you will act last.

Nino: I cast poison spray on the creature.

Ganon: The creature fails its saving throw. Go ahead and roll for damage.

Nino: Eleven poison damage.

Ganon: As you cast a surge of poison at the creature, you hit it directly in what you believe to be the creature's face, and it screeches as the poison bites through its chitinous armor. Next is Adrien.

Adrien: I take one look at that thing and say, "Screw this, I'm outta here." Then I jump over the waterfall and into the pool below.

Marinette: Cat Namar, don't!

Ganon: Go ahead and make a dexterity saving throw.

Adrien: Sixteen plus six, twenty-two suckers!

Ganon: You jump over the cliff, doing a front flip, and safely land in the pool below, taking zero damage.

Marinette: Ugh, Cat Namar we need you!

Adrien: Sorry, but a cat like me knows when to turn tail. Don't blame me if you all end up dead.

Alya: You scaredy cat. I'm not afraid. I'll crush this bug! RAWR!

Ganon: Lady Burgh is surprised, so now it's the Ankheg's turn.

Marinette: Oh no!

Ganon: The ankheg steps to Lady Burgh and uses Bite. It rolls a twenty-four to hit.

Marinette: That hits.

Ganon: Eleven slashing damage plus three acid damage.

Marinette: I am now unconscious.

Ganon: The ankheg picks up Lady Burgh in its pincers and crushes her like a twig, as it drops her to the ground, Lady Burgh manages to mutter the word, "help" before the acid eats away at her, and she falls unconscious.

Ganon: It is now Aria's turn.

Alya: I swing my greataxe at the creature and roll a… eighteen plus six, twenty-four to hit.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Alya: Seven plus four, eleven damage.

Ganon: You swing your axe at the creature and catch its front left leg, cutting the leg clean off. The creature stumbles forward as black, viscous fluid starts to spill from the wound. It turns its attention to Aria and makes another bone-chilling screech.

Alya: Next I use my bonus action to pick up Lady Burgh and throw her over my shoulder.

Ganon: Go ahead and make an athletics check.

Alya: Fifteen plus six, twenty-one.

Ganon: Okay.

Alya: Then I use the rest of my movement to jump over the waterfall and into the pool below.

Ganon: Both of you make a dexterity saving throw.

Alya: Okay.

Marinette: Dexterity!? Why is it dexterity? I have horrible dexterity!

Alya: Eleven plus one, twelve.

Marinette: Please, please, please, please, please..! NO!

Ganon: What is it?

Marinette: I rolled a seven… minus two.

Ganon: As you hurl yourself and an unconscious Lady Burgh over the waterfall, you lose your grip on the paladin, and while you land somewhat ungracefully in the water, hitting your head on a rock, Lady Burgh sails through the air and lands flat on the hard ground. Marinette, you mark one of three death failures, and Alya, you take… six damage.

Ganon: Next to act is Nando.

Nino: I cast firebolt on the creature. I roll a… nevermind that's totally going to miss. I'm just gonna follow suit and jump off the cliff.

Ganon: What was it?

Nino: I rolled a three.

Ganon: Oh yeah, that totally misses. Go ahead and roll a dexterity saving throw.

Nino: Eleven plus two, thirteen?

Ganon: You cannonball over the edge, but on your way down, you crash into a small jutting branch and take… five damage before plunging into the water.

Nino: Dang, what did I need to succeed on that?

Ganon: Fifteen.

Nino: Aww so close.

Ganon: As you collect yourselves at the bottom of the waterfall, you hear a semi-distant screech as the ankheg retreats and burrows back into the ground.

Marinette: Someone use a potion on me!

Adrien: I rush over to Lady Burgh and use one of my potions on her.

Ganon: You drop to your knees and cradle Lady Burgh's limp body in your arms. You reach into your backpack and pull out one of your healing potions. Popping the cork with your teeth, you drain the contents of the glass vial into her mouth, and Lady Burgh, you feel a magical restoration as your scratches and broken limbs heal themselves. When you open your eyes, you see two, slitted green eyes in the foreground of the canopy as you look up. Go ahead and roll for the heal.

Marinette: Three plus two plus two, seven.

Nino: I think that we should take a short rest before we continue.

Alya: Agreed.

Adrien: I feel fine. I might do a little bit of scouting while you guys rest.

Marinette: Okay, but be careful. That thing is still out there.

Ganon: Adrien, go ahead and roll a stealth check for your scouting.

Adrien: Ten plus six, sixteen.

Ganon: The rest of you go ahead and roll your hit dice to see how much you heal.

Alya: Eleven plus three, fourteen. I'm back to max.

Marinette: Three plus three, six. That's exactly enough to bring me to max.

Nino: One plus one, two. I'm at four of seven.

Ganon: As Cat Namar scouts the area, the rest of you take some time to recover from the recent skirmishes. Cat Namar, roll a perception check to see what you find.

Adrien: Natural twenty!

Ganon: You appear to be at the bottom of a ravine in the thick of the forest. The stream flows to the Northeast about a quarter to half a mile before turning East and continuing. You don't follow it too far before you turn back.

Adrien: Do I find any cave entrances along the sides of the ravine?

Ganon: You find a number of inlets and fallen boulders, but you don't find anything that goes deeper than a few yards. When you circle back to the group, however, you notice that there appears to be a hidden opening behind the waterfall. When you go to investigate, you find a tunnel that leads downward. It quickly becomes pitch black, and despite your low-light vision, you can't see farther than about twenty yards.

Adrien: I return to the group and tell them about the cave behind the waterfall.

Ganon: The party is now rested and ready to continue. What are you going to do next?

Marinette: I ask Aria if this is the cave where the elf has been taken.

Ganon: Alya, roll another survival check.

Alya: Eight plus two, ten.

Ganon: You recall that this was indeed the cave where the elf was taken.

Alya: Yep, this is the one.

Marinette: Alright, let's go save this elf!

Adrien: And get paid!

Nino: And perhaps find some invaluable artefacts.

Ganon: You light your lanterns and delve into the dark cave…


	3. Chapter III: Into the Cave Part I

Chapter III: Into the Cave Part I

Ganon: The party descends into the depths of the cave with lanterns lit. The rocky and uneven ground makes it difficult to move quickly, but you push on carefully. The cave is about twelve feet tall and fifteen feet wide, just wide enough for all four of you to fit in a single row. From above, you feel the occasional drip of water from stalactites, and around your feet, there is a slight running of water, and you have to tread carefully so as not to slip and fall.

Marinette: We push on into the cave.

Ganon: After almost an hour of spelunking, the tunnel ends, opening up to a large, underground chasm. There is a path to the left that slopes slowly downward along the side of the chasm, and another path that slopes steeply back and forth in a sharp, zigzag pattern, descending quickly towards the bottom, and you can tell that both of these paths are much more worn than the tunnel from which you came. Which way do you go?

Marinette: I peer down over the edge to see if I can see anything.

Ganon: Unfortunately, because you're a human you can't see any farther than your lantern can illuminate.

Alya: I have darkvision. I peer down into the chasm to try and see what's down there.

Ganon: Go ahead and roll a perception check.

Alya: Natural twenty!

Ganon: As you look down, you see the trail crisscross back and forth a number of times until it reaches a landing. You look closer, and see what appears to be some kind of bridge leading over the gap, but the farther half of the bridge is just outside of your vision. It's simply too dark and too far away to tell.

Alya: I think we should go down. There's a bridge down there, but I can't see where it leads.

Adrien: Who knows what's down there.

Marinette: Well, there's only one way to find out. What do you think, Nando?

Nino: It doesn't matter to me.

Alya: Down we go!

Adrien: I have a bad feeling about this…

Ganon: You descend the zigzag slope, and as you draw nearer to the bottom, the bridge becomes more visible to you, Aria. You can tell that it is a rope-bridge suspended over a chasm from two large rocks on each side. By the time you get to the bottom, you can finally see the other end. The bridge extends about sixty or seventy feet with a sizable dip at the center. At the entrance to the bridge, there are two lit torches. You look at the bridge. It is bound with thick ropes. The bottom is lined with almost equally spaced planks, and it swings left and right ever so slightly, despite the apparent lack of wind within the chasm; the air is completely still.

Alya: I approach the rope-bridge and test one of the planks to see if it can support my weight.

Adrien: I don't like this.

Ganon: How much does your character weigh?

Alya: 100 kilograms.

Ganon: As you put your weight into the plank, you hear the ropes stretch and creak, but they appear to hold.

Alya: Can I tell if it will hold all of us at once?

Ganon: Make a perception check.

Alya: Twelve plus two, fourteen.

Ganon: While holding on to a divot in the stone, you jump up and down on the plank, jostling the whole bridge. From what you can tell, the bridge should be able to hold all of you at once.

Adrien: I don't know about this. Maybe we should go another way.

Alya: What? And go all the way back up?

Marinette: I'm with the orc on this one.

Alya: Half-orc.

Marinette: I think that we should take the bridge.

Adrien: What if there's something waiting for us on the other side to cut the ropes?

Marinette: Do you have any better ideas?

Adrien: Well… we could go back up and see where the other trail leads.

Alya: Yeah but we've already come down here. I think this is the right way.

Marinette: Then onward we go!

Ganon: The bridge is only wide enough for two of you two walk side-by-side. In what order do you want to cross?

Marinette: I'll go first.

Alya: And I'll go next to her.

Nino: I'll follow closely behind.

Adrien: I really don't like this…

Alya: Come on, scaredy cat.

Adrien: Okay okay, fine. I'll follow closely behind with Nando.

Ganon: You make your way across the bridge, carefully stepping from one plank to the next. The bridge swings back and forth as you cross, and you all have to hold on to the rope in order to keep your balance.

Marinette: See, everything's fine.

Ganon: As soon as you make it halfway across, Aria, Cat Namar, and Nando, you notice something move across the landing ahead of you.

Marinette: Why don't I see it?

Ganon: You're the only one who doesn't have some kind of darkvision, so your sight is limited to about twenty to thirty feet. This happens just beyond what you can see with your lantern. As you squint your eyes to see what it is, three arrows come flying through the air at you. Everyone, roll for initiative.

Adrien: I knew it!

Adrien: Eight plus five, thirteen.

Alya: Fifteen plus one, sixteen.

Marinette: Thirteen minus two, eleven

Nino: Nineteen plus two, twenty-one.

Ganon: As soon as you see the arrows sailing toward you, Nando, you duck out of the way and take the first action.

Nino: I look over at where the arrows came from. Can I see anything?

Ganon: You can barely make out the shapes of three figures on the opposite side wielding bows.

Nino: I use dancing lights over the end of the bridge where I see the three figures.

Ganon: You summon four torch-sized lights which illuminate the other end of the bridge. All of you can now clearly see three dazzled goblins wielding shortbows under a fantastic, dancing light display.

Nino: I then use my movement to reach the other side of the bridge.

Ganon: Unfortunately, there is a catfolk and a hulking half-orc blocking your path. You will need to succeed on an acrobatics check to get past.

Nino: What happens if I fail? Will I fall off the bridge?

Ganon: You might…

Nino: That sounds like certain death… I'm gonna turn around and try to go back the way we came.

Ganon: As you turn around, you spot two more figures in the torchlight stepping onto the bridge from the other side. They appear to be hobgoblins wielding vicious-looking longswords.

Nino: I stay where I am, and tell my friends, "Behind us, we're trapped!"

Ganon: Is that the end of your turn.

Nino: I guess so.

Ganon: The rest of the party looks over at the flanking hobgoblins, and one of the archers fires another arrow… With the dancing lights distracting it from aiming properly, it definitively misses. Next to act is Aria.

Alya: I charge to the other end of the bridge and go into a rage!

Ganon: As you charge across the remainder of the bridge, screaming and foaming at the mouth, the bridge starts rocking violently, everyone else make a dexterity saving throw to see if you keep your balance.

Adrien: Two plus six, eight.

Marinette: Sixteen minus two, fourteen.

Nino: Four plus two, six.

Ganon: Nando and Cat Namar, you fall prone, but barely manage to stay on the bridge, while Marinette, who was crossing the bridge more carefully manages to hold on to the rope and stay on her feet.

Alya: Next I swing my axe at the closest goblin. I roll a… sixteen plus six, twenty-two for the attack.

Ganon: That hits.

Alya: It does… four plus four plus two, ten damage.

Ganon: You charge into the first goblin, catching it in the gut and swinging it against the rock wall where the axe chops it in half like a cleaver against a cutting board.

Alya: Then I turn to face the other two goblins and roar at them.

Ganon: The other two goblins take one glance at you and scurry up the side of the cliff as quickly as possible to escape.

Alya: Serves them right (and then I snort at them).

Ganon: The first hobgoblin then approaches and takes a swing at Nino. It rolls a nine.

Nino: That misses.

Ganon: As the hobgoblin swings its sword at you, Nando, you manage to dodge out of the way just in time. Next is Cat Namar's turn.

Adrien: I rush over to the first hobgoblin…

Ganon: You're prone right now, so you'll have to use your full movement to get back up.

Adrien: Oh okay, I get up, and then I pull out my shortbow and fire an arrow at the one on the left. The attack roll is a… four plus six.

Ganon: You pull the arrow back, and as you release it, the bridge dips and the arrow sails over the hobgoblin's ugly head, imbedding itself into the rock on the other side. Lady Burgh, it's your turn.

Marinette: I step forward and take a swing at the hobgoblin on the right.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Marinette: Ten plus five, fifteen.

Ganon: As you swing your sword at the hobgoblin, it parries your attack and snarls at you, somewhat amused. Then the hobgoblin on the left steps forward and tries to stab you, Lady Burgh. It rolls a seven to hit.

Marinette: That misses.

Ganon: With a quick redirect of your blade, you block the attacking thrust from the second hobgoblin. Then, in the midst of the melee between Marinette and the hobgoblins, everyone make another dexterity saving throw from the shaking of the bridge, except for Alya, who is currently not on the bridge, and Nino, you have disadvantage since you are currently prone.

Adrien: Two plus six, eight.

Marinette: Twelve minus two, ten.

Nino: Two plus two, four.

Ganon: Okay… with an incredible combination of shifting weights at just the right moments, the bridge comes to an arc, and everyone on the bridge is lifted off their feet for a moment as the bridge swings down again. Cat Namar, Lady Burgh, and the left hobgoblin all fall prone, while Nando and the right hobgoblin fall off the bridge, but both manage to grab hold with one hand, leaving them hanging above the chasm for their lives.

Ganon: Nando, it is now your turn. You go ahead and make a strength saving throw to see if you can pull yourself back onto the bridge.

Alya: I shout from where I am on the other side, "Come on, Nando, you can do it!"

Nino: Okay… here we go… thirteen minus one, twelve.

Ganon: You just barely manage to pull yourself up and back onto the bridge. You're still prone, however, and that used all of your movement to get there.

Nino: Can I still attack while prone?

Ganon: Yes, but you will be at a disadvantage on the attack roll.

Nino: Can I maybe cast minor illusion without a disadvantage?

Ganon: What illusion do you want to create.

Nino: I want a small bomb to appear in front of the hanging goblin's face, and then I want it to go off with a loud bang to startle him and make him lose his grip on the bridge.

Ganon: With that particular spell, you can make an image or a sound, but you can't do both.

Nino: Okay, then I… ummm… I cast mage hand, and I make the hand form two fingers, and then I poke him in the eyes with it.

Ganon: Ummm, alright.

Everyone starts laughing.

Ganon: As you lie prone on the swinging bridge, you form a hand of arcane energy. The hand floats across, over to the hanging hobgoblin, and as it looks up at the mysterious floating hand, it jabs him in both of the eyes. From where you are, you can see the look on its face, initially of confusion, which quickly turns to simple frustration as the creature shuts its eyes in genuine discomfort. It is now Aria's turn.

Alya: Okay, from where I am… well, who's currently prone, and who isn't?

Ganon: Right now, you are standing over on the other end, not on the bridge, everyone else is on the bridge, prone, except for one of the hobgoblins, who is hanging from one hand with jabbed eyes.

Alya: Okay, if I were to run across the bridge, carefully…

Ganon: You are still foaming at the mouth in a rage, so I don't think you would be able to cross the bridge very carefully.

Alya: So if I run across the bridge, everyone is going to have to make a dexterity save.

Ganon: With disadvantage, because they're all prone.

Alya: Hmmm… can I throw a javelin at the prone hobgoblin?

Ganon: You're out of range, so it would be at a disadvantage.

Alya: But he's prone, so wouldn't I get advantage on the attack roll?

Ganon: No, you only get advantage on a melee attack if you're within five feet, so you would still be at a disadvantage.

Alya: Okay, I'll try it anyways. I roll a… fifteen plus six, twenty-one.

Ganon: Okay, roll for damage.

Alya: Six plus four, ten damage.

Ganon: Aria, you pull a javelin out of your bag and take a powerful stance on the rock. You pull the javelin back over your shoulder and take one, two steps forward. Then with the third step, you shift all of your weight forward, launching the javelin over your shoulder and sending it spiraling through the air. It arcs through the darkness and finds its mark in the torso of the prone hobgoblin. You hear a distant CHINK as the javelin pierces the chainmail, driving itself deep into the creature's abdomen. Lady Burgh, from where you're on the bridge, you hear it make a gurgling gasp as it's now barely clinging on to life.

Ganon: The first hobgoblin attempts to bring itself back onto the bridge with disadvantage from Nando's eye poke. The creature stumbles from the attack on its eyes before losing its grip and plummeting into the chasm below.

Alya: Yeah!

Marinette: Yeah!

Adrien: Alright!

Nino: You're welcome.

Ganon: Actually, it rolled a two on the first roll, so it would have fallen either way. Cat Namar, you're up.

Adrien: I think it's time to finish this. I pull out my dagger and cut the thing's throat.

Ganon: You're prone. You'll have to use all of your movement to get up first.

Adrien: Oh… Can I throw my dagger at the thing after I get up?

Ganon: Yeah. Roll for the attack.

Adrien: Seventeen plus six, twenty-three.

Ganon: It has one hitpoint left, so you don't need to roll for damage. You flip the dagger around in your paw, and gripping the blade, you flick it at the hobgoblin and catch it right in the side of the neck. It flinches at the impact, then quickly falls limp, blood oozing from its wounds.

Adrien: I loot the body.

Ganon: First, all of you pick yourselves up and grab onto the rope railings. On the hobgoblin's body, you find a longsword, Aria's javelin, your dagger, about 10 gold pieces, some rotten food, some damaged chainmail, and a strange six inch pole.

Adrien: I take my dagger, Aria's javelin, the gold, and the weird pole. Then I turn to Nando, and say, "Hey can you take a look at this thing?" and then I hand the pole to Nando to examine.

Nando: I cast identify on the pole.

Ganon: You determine that this is a pole of collapsing. It's a metal pole that can magically extend to ten feet long and shrink to six inches. It's basically a ten foot pole that can fit in your backpack.

Adrien: Can I use it as a weapon?

Ganon: What?

Adrien: You know, can I swing it at someone and do, what is it, bludgeoning damage?

Ganon: Ummm… I don't think it's meant to be used…

Adrien: Why not?

Ganon: Well… because it's a miscellaneous item. It doesn't have a damage model. You have a sword. You have daggers. Why do you want to use a ten foot pole?

Adrien: Why not?

Ganon: … Okay fine. We'll say that it's a simple weapon, so you should have proficiency with it. Let's say it does 1d6 like a quarterstaff if it's used one-handed, and 1d8 like a greatclub if it's extended and you're using it two-handed, plus your dexterity modifier for both.

Adrien: Cool…

Marinette: If you're done looting, let's get off of this bridge before we fall to our deaths.

Adrien: Yeah, good idea.

Ganon: You make your way across the bridge to where Aria is waiting. Go ahead and take a moment to add 88 xp each to your experience bank.

Adrien: I give Aria her javelin back.

Alya: Aww, thanks. You're not so bad, furball.

Ganon: As you collect yourselves, you see a tunnel leading farther down into the depths of the underdark.

Alya: Alright, down we go.

Chloe: Ugh, why am I still waiting? Would you guys hurry it up already?

Ganon: Chloe, we're leading up to your character's introduction to the story. I'm sorry, but I wrote the first two modules a week ago, way before last night when you decided to join us. Your whole character was kind of a last minute adjustment. Just be patient; we're getting there.

Chloe: Well get there faster. I'm going to go order some real food. I'm not about to eat these disgusting snack foods.

Alya: What's wrong with chips and dip?

Marinette: Hey, my macarons are delicious!

Chloe: Whatever, I'm not about to eat anything that Marinette touched. I'd probably get food poisoning.

Ganon: Okay fine, leave, and don't hurry back.

Chloe: I'll be right back, Adriekins.

She blows him a kiss.

Adrien: Uh, yeah, see ya Chloe.

Ganon: Anyways, you make your way down the next tunnel. The path is rocky, but worn enough that you don't have too much trouble traversing it. You trek for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes before you, Nando, notice something odd about a particular section of the cave wall.

Nino: "Wait, stop. There's something odd about this particular section of the wall." Then I step closer to get a better look.

Ganon: Go ahead and make an arcana check.

Nino: Oooh, arcana. Let's see… Crap, I rolled a two, plus three is five.

Ganon: You stare at the wall with an intense gaze, trying to sense anything you can about it, but you get nothing.

Alya: Are you sure there's something here, because it looks like a wall to me.

Nino: No, no, no I'm certain that there's something interesting about this part of the wall, for some reason that I can't quite figure out…

Adrien: I… check the wall for traps.

Ganon: Roll perception.

Adrien: Seven.

Ganon: You cannot deduce anything from the wall. It looks just like any other ordinary wall to you, and you begin to think that perhaps Nando is just crazy.

Marinette: I look closely at the wall to see if there is anything magical about it.

Ganon: Roll arcana.

Marinette: Four.

Ganon: Wow, this is just embarrassing. Lady Burgh, you put your hand to the wall, and try to feel for any magical presence. Instead, you feel a cold rock wall.

Marinette: Maybe it's just a wall…

Nino: I'm telling you; I'm not crazy. There's something about this wall. I just know it.

Alya: I swing my axe at the wall.

Nino: Wait no!

Ganon: Roll strength.

Alya: Nineteen plus four, twenty-three.

Ganon: As your axe collides with the wall, a blue energy repels the axe, sending you flying backwards. Before you, a red, bubbling sort of ink seeps from the wall in the shape of a message. It says, in common, "In order to gain passage, payment must be made, payment intended to weaken any intruder."

Nino: I've seen this before.

Marinette: You have?

Nino: Yes, in a book I read while studying magic at the College of Winterbirth. I pull out my small knife and cut a gash in my palm. Then I say, "A payment must be made…" I take my bloody palm and spread some blood across the magic wall.

Ganon: As you do, you take one point of slashing damage. Then, with a shudder, the wall begins to crumble, revealing a secret passageway.

Marinette: You should have let me.

Nino: Oh no, Lady Burgh, your blood is much more precious than mine.

Ganon: You all enter the secret passage and tread perhaps slightly more carefully than how you traversed the previous passage. Before long, you arrive at a large cavern opening. In front of you, the path slopes down into an underground lake that extends beyond your vision, and in the water you can see a blur of something that is not quite rock.

Alya: I go into the water to see what it is.

Nino: Wait, this place was protected by a magical barrier. There are bound to be other magical obstacles guarding whatever is hidden in this place. Who knows what creatures might be lurking in the water?

Marinette: What do you suggest we do, Nando?

Nino: Hmmm, I cast mage hand and dip it into the water.

Ganon: The familiar arcane hand appears and floats down into the water. As it does, you hear a horrible screech as a giant… I'm just kidding. The hand submerges and nothing interesting happens.

Nino: I use the hand to try and pull up whatever is down there.

Ganon: You can tell that there is definitely something in the water, but the hand is not quite strong enough to pull it up.

Nino: I pull out my 50 feet of hempen rope, and I use the hand to tie one end around whatever is down there.

Ganon: The hand ties a nice and secure knot to the large object below the water. You now have a rope on which to pull it up.

Nino: I hand the rope to Aria and tell her to pull.

Marinette: I assist.

Adrien: And so do I.

Nino: Yeah I'll help too.

Ganon: Aria, go ahead and roll for athletics with an extra plus six from three assists.

Alya: Three, plus six, plus six, fifteen.

Ganon: You pull and pull with all your might until the bow of a boat starts to rise up out of the water, but just before you get it all the way out, the rope snaps and the boat starts drifting away, half floating, half sinking. Nando, your 50 foot rope is now a 35 foot rope as the other end sinks to the bottom of the lake.

Adrien: I pull out my 50 foot rope and quickly tie a lasso. Then I throw the lasso at the boat.

Ganon: Go ahead and make a dexterity attack roll to see if you can grapple it.

Adrien: Eleven plus six, seventeen.

Ganon: You swing the lasso over your head and fling it towards the drifting boat. It finds purchase on the jutting bow of the boat, and with a pull, you securely tighten it.

Adrien: I hand the rope to Aria and assist her in pulling.

Marinette: I help too.

Nino: And so do I.

Ganon: Aria, roll for athletics with an extra plus six.

Alya: Thirteen plus six, plus six, twenty-five!

Ganon: This time, you pull the boat all the way back to the bank where you're standing and you bring the boat completely out of the water. You are now looking at a wooden rowboat with a six-inch hole in the bottom. It appears to be large enough for six people.

Nino: Does anyone have anything they can use to patch this hole?

Alya: Ummm…

Adrien: I don't think so.

Marinette: Wait, I have a dragonchess set. Maybe we can use the board from that to patch the hole.

Nino: Okay, do we have any adhesive or nails, or anything like that?

Adrien: I have a crowbar.

Alya: I've nothing.

Marinette: I have a broken blade or some common clothes.

Adrien: Wait, I have ten pitons, you know, like for climbing.

Nino: Yes, we can use those as nails.

Ganon: How are you going to drive these "nails?"

Adrien: I pick up a rock nearby and use my ten feet of string to fashion it to the end of my crowbar, so I can use it as a makeshift hammer.

Ganon: You will need to succeed on four strength rolls to properly patch the hole.

Alya: Give me the hammer.

Adrien: Okay.

Ganon: Roll for the first nail.

Alya: Ten plus six, sixteen.

Ganon: You bring the hammer down on the first piton and with a single strike, you drive it through the board and into the bottom of the boat. Next roll.

Alya: Twelve plus six, eighteen.

Ganon: Much like the first piton, you manage to drive the piton through the board again. Next roll.

Alya: Thirteen plus six, nineteen.

Ganon: That's three down, one to go.

Alya: Natural twenty!

Ganon: With the last strike, you hear the wood creak as the piton splits the wood and fastens itself securely. With that last piton, you think that you should be able to cross the lake without any leakage whatsoever. Adrien, subtract four pitons, and Marinette, subtract a board from your chess set.

Adrien: Oh wait, I just realized that I had a hammer…

Alya: I give the string and crowbar back to Cat Namar and give him a look of, "seriously?"

Adrien: Hehe, sorry.

Marinette: Alright, let's hop in and cross this lake.

Ganon: You all pile into the boat and sit there expectantly for a few moments as the boat is still on the rock landing.

Marinette: Oh, right. I hop out with Aria and we push the boat back into the water.

Adrien: Also, I retrieve my rope from the bow.

Ganon: Aria, roll athletics with an extra plus two.

Alya: Four plus six, plus two, twelve.

Ganon: The boat scrapes against the jagged rocks as you push it with Cat Namar and Nando still inside, then when the boat hits the water, you both hop back in and begin drifting away from the landing.

Adrien: I pull out my handy Pole of Collapsing and extend it, using it to push us along from the bottom of the lake.

Ganon: The boat slowly drifts along, guided by Cat Namar's pole into the dark, watery cavern…


	4. Chapter IV: Into the Cave Part II

Chapter IV: Into the Cave Part II

Ganon: The boat drifts down the lake. As you glide along the calm waters, you notice that there is no current. The water is completely still, except for the wake of your boat. At this point, you can no longer see the ceiling of the cavern, as it is taller than it is wide, but you can see the sides are about a hundred feet from one side to the other.

Marinette: Can I see any cave openings as we are floating along?

Ganon: Well you, Marinette can't actually see the walls of the cavern with your human eyes, because it's too dark.

Alya: Can I see anything?

Ganon: Roll perception.

Alya: Eight plus two, ten.

Ganon: As you look around, you don't see any cave entrances, but you do notice a small rocky island in the middle of the lake up ahead.

Alya: I tell Cat Namar to steer us toward the island.

Adrien: Roger that.

Ganon: You arrive at the island shortly and bring the boat to dock sideways.

Adrien: I pull out my lasso rope and tie the boat to a nearby rock.

Ganon: The boat is now secured to the rock, and it won't drift away.

Marinette: I get out of the boat.

Ganon: Is everyone getting out?

Adrien: Yeah.

Alya: Yes.

Nino: Yeah.

Ganon: Okay, everyone makes their way onto the island. It's about fifteen feet across, and it slopes upward in a cone-like fashion to the center where there is a stone pedestal. Upon further examination, a bowl has been carved into the pedestal, and a mysterious, black liquid that gives no reflection sits in the bowl. On the edge of the bowl, there is a stone saucer, which appears to be meant for scooping up the menacing potion.

Nino: Does anyone have a vial?

Adrien: I have two flasks of oil.

Nino: Do you mind if I pour one out?

Adrien: Sure, go ahead.

Nino: I pour out the oil from the flask and dip it into the bowl to gather some of the potion.

Ganon: As you scoop out some of the potion, you bring the flask out and find that it remains empty.

Nino: I scoop it again.

Ganon: Once more, the flask comes out of the potion empty as before.

Nino: I grab the stone saucer and scoop it into the potion.

Ganon: The potion flows into the saucer and as you pull it out, the saucer stays filled.

Nino: I try to pour the potion into the flask from the saucer.

Ganon: As you tip the saucer over, the potion magically refuses to pour, even as you hold the saucer upside down.

Nino: Oh no…

Marinette: What is it, Nando?

Nino: I just figured it out. It has to be drunk, all of it…This potion may paralyze me. I may forget why I'm here. It might cause me so much pain that I beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. It is your job to make sure that I keep drinking this potion. Even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?

Marinette: But you don't have to do this. We can just leave it here.

Nino: Someone wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to protect whatever is in that bowl if it wasn't powerful… I must have it.

Marinette: Why can't I drink it?

Nino: "Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable." I bring the saucer to my mouth and say, "To your good health, Lady Burgh." Then I drink the potion.

Ganon: The potion tastes incredibly bitter, like tasting charcoal and licking sandpaper with a burning sensation like alcohol. It's a cold, burning feeling, and you shudder. Your limbs grow weak, and your head is clouded with hushed voices. You stumble backwards from the pedestal.

Alya: I catch him before he falls.

Ganon: In Aria's muscular arms, you writhe your neck about, coughing and sputtering, and your veins turn from blue to black. Go ahead and make a constitution saving throw.

Nino: Seven plus one, eight.

Ganon: You are unable to resist the potion's effects. You take one point of necrotic damage, and your wisdom is temporarily lowered by one. Now make a wisdom saving throw to see if you can make yourself take the next drink.

Nino: Nineteen plus three, twenty-two.

Ganon: You wince, your eyes closed, and you open your mouth, ready for the next swig.

Marinette: I fill the saucer again and pour it into Nando's mouth.

Ganon: Once again, Nando groans and writhes as Aria holds him in place. Make another constitution saving throw.

Nino: Natural twenty!

Ganon: This time, you're mentally prepared for it. You swallow the black elixir and shrug off its effects, ready for the next one.

Marinette: I fill the saucer again and feed it to him.

Ganon: Constitution saving throw.

Nino: Sixteen plus one, seventeen.

Ganon: Again, you drink the potion and hold fast against its malignant effects.

Marinette: I fill the saucer again.

Ganon: After filling the saucer, the bowl appears to be about half as full as it was before.

Marinette: I go back to Nando and give him the potion.

Ganon: Another constitution saving throw.

Nino: I can do this… Nineteen plus one, twenty.

Ganon: Every bone in your body goes cold as you drink once more from the devilish, black liquid. You bite your tongue and hold back a scream of agony as you down the potion and shrug off its effect.

Marinette: You're doing great, Nando, just a few more. I fill the saucer again and give it to him.

Ganon: Constitution save.

Nino: Two plus one, three.

Ganon: The moment the potion touches your lips, you push the saucer away, saying, "No, don't make me drink it anymore!" Lady Burgh holds the saucer firmly against your lips and forces the liquid into your mouth. It burns your throat and your insides feel as though they've been frozen and they're on fire at the same time. Your head spins as the room grows dark. Your eyes glass over, and you feel faint as the world starts to slip away. You take two points of necrotic damage. Your wisdom is lowered by two points, and you are now at zero hit points, unconscious. Go ahead and make a death saving throw.

Alya: Nando, no! Stay with me!

Nino: Ten.

Ganon: Mark down one death success by the skin of your teeth.

Alya: I pull out Nando's healing potion from his backpack and pour it into his mouth.

Ganon: Nando, go ahead and roll 2d4 plus 2 for the heal.

Nino: One plus one plus two, four.

Ganon: The healing potion enters his mouth, but the remnants of the necrotic potion diminishes the effectiveness of the heal. Nando returns to life, screaming, "NO! KILL ME! JUST LET ME DIE."

Marinette: I fill the saucer again.

Ganon: There appears to be only one more scoop left in the bowl after this one.

Marinette: I take it to Nando and give him the potion.

Ganon: Nando, Lady Burgh, roll a contest of wills to see if you can get him to take the next drink.

Marinette: Eleven plus two, thirteen.

Nino: Nine plus zero.

Ganon: You bring the saucer to his mouth again, pleading him to drink. You tell him that there is only one more left to drink. With tears filling his now bloodshot eyes, he opens his mouth and allows you to pour the liquid. Nando, make another constitution save.

Nino: Nineteen plus one, twenty.

Ganon: You down the liquid again and with the revive from the healing potion, it is slightly easier for you this time to shrug off the effects.

Marinette: I fill the saucer.

Ganon: As you do, the bowl is now emptied, and you get the feeling once the last of the potion is drunk, the item of value will appear.

Marinette: I bring the last saucer to Nando.

Ganon: Nando, roll wisdom to see if you can make yourself drink.

Nino: Fifteen plus zero.

Ganon: You wince at the thought of drinking the potion again, but you see the pleading look in Lady Burgh's eyes as she tells you that this is the last time. You reluctantly open your mouth again, and Lady Burgh pours in the last of the wicked potion. Make one last constitution saving throw.

Nino: Eight plus one, nine.

Ganon: The horrible black potion reaches your tongue and you feel something like a bone claw take a swipe at your very soul. You take one necrotic damage and temporarily lose one more wisdom. You collapse into Aria's arms, unable to hold yourself up any longer, and you cry out, "Water, please, water."

Marinette: I go over to the pedestal and look inside.

Ganon: Sitting innocently at the bottom of the bowl, there is an amulet glowing with some sort of magical property.

Marinette: I pick up the amulet and go over to Nando.

Nino: Water… please, water.

Ganon: You look around; you are surrounded by water.

Marinette: I pick up the stone saucer and dip it into the lake.

Ganon: As you do, a skeletal hand reaches up and grabs your arm. Make an athletics check to see if you can break free.

Marinette: Ten plus three, thirteen.

Ganon: You pull your arm out of the skeletal hand's grip, dropping the saucer as you do. You look around and see three skeletons emerging from the lake. One is next to you, Lady Burgh. One is next to the boat, and the third is on the opposite side from Lady Burgh. The rest of you are huddled around Nando near the pedestal. Everyone, roll for initiative, except for Nando, who is currently incapacitated.

Adrien: Fourteen plus five, nineteen.

Alya: Eleven plus one, twelve.

Marinette: Eighteen minus two, sixteen.

Ganon: Okay, Cat Namar, you are the first to act.

Adrien: I hop over to the boat and swing my collapsing pole, two-handed, at the skeleton.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Adrien: Eleven plus six, seventeen.

Ganon: Go ahead and roll for damage, then double it, because skeletons are vulnerable to bludgeoning.

Adrien: Alright! Six plus four, times two, twenty damage!

Ganon: You swing your extended pole and crush the skull of the skeleton. The bones clatter to the ground, lifeless. Next turn is Lady Burgh.

Marinette: If I were to do a shield bash on the skeleton, would it be considered bludgeoning damage?

Ganon: Yes, it would be considered a light, off-handed weapon. It does 1d6 plus strength mod, but you would not receive the proficiency bonus on the attack roll.

Marinette: Why not? I have proficiency with shields.

Ganon: You have proficiency with shields as armor. You need the Tide of Iron feat to be able to be proficient with using it as a melee weapon. Also, if you do this, you will not receive the plus two armor count from your shield until your next turn.

Marinette: Okay, I'm gonna do it.

Ganon: Roll for the attack without your proficiency mod.

Marinette: Ten plus three, thirteen.

Ganon: You charge forward with your shield and collide with the skeleton, bashing it. Roll for damage.

Marinette: One plus three, times two, eight.

Ganon: Your shield connects with the skeleton's shoulder, crushing the joint and causing the arm to fall completely off.

Ganon: Next the skeleton on the far side approaches and tries to stab Nando.

Alya: Attack of opportunity, I swing my greataxe at the skeleton as a reaction.

Ganon: Okay, roll for the attack.

Alya: Eight plus six, fourteen.

Ganon: That hits, roll for damage.

Alya: Twelve plus four, sixteen.

Ganon: As the skeleton approaches Nando, Aria, you swing your axe as it passes you, catching it in its exposed ribcage. You crush the thing's spine and send the pieces clattering to the ground. Now it's your turn, Aria.

Alya: I throw Nando over my shoulder and carry him to the boat.

Ganon: Make an athletics check.

Alya: Two plus six, eight.

Ganon: As you pick him up, you lose your footing on the rock and drop Nando, who rolls down the slope next to the boat, and I'm afraid that uses up all of your movement.

Alya: I guess that's all I can do.

Ganon: Next the skeleton by Lady Burgh steps forward and lunges at her with its sword. It rolls a… twenty-one to hit.

Marinette: That hits.

Ganon: With your shield side exposed, the skeleton takes this opportunity to stab you in the side. Lady Burgh, you take four piercing damage. Then, as the skeleton steps back, four more skeletons emerge from the lake. One shows up on Lady Burgh's right. One appears on Cat Namar's right, and one rises up from each side of the boat. Cat Namar, it's your turn.

Adrien: I swing my pole, two handed, at the skeleton on my right.

Alya: Protect Nando, he's right next to you and those two skeletons!

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Adrien: Three plus six, nine.

Ganon: As you swing your pole at the skeleton, it ducks out of the way and chuckles at your attempt. The skeleton you just attacked goes next. He lunges forward at you, rolling a… nine to hit.

Adrien: That misses.

Ganon: As you dodge out of the way, it's now your turn to chuckle back. Next is Lady Burgh.

Marinette: I rush over to Nando and put him into the boat.

Ganon: As you do, the first skeleton takes an opportunity attack on you. It rolls a… seven.

Marinette: That misses.

Ganon: As you retreat, you parry the skeleton's lunge. Roll athletics to see if you can get Nando into the boat.

Marinette: Ten plus three, thirteen.

Ganon: You lift the dark elf's body over the side of the boat and lay him down gently, and that is going to end your turn. Next is Aria.

Alya: I move to the skeleton on the other side of the boat and swing my axe at him.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Alya: Fourteen plus six, twenty.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Alya: Two plus four, six.

Ganon: The skeleton brings its shield up to meet your axe, but the axe comes down with such force, that it splits the shield and clobbers the skeleton's arm, but it remains standing. Next is the first skeleton. He charges Cat Namar and tries to stab. He rolls a… fourteen.

Adrien: That barely misses.

Ganon: Once again, Cat Namar dodges out of the way, evading yet another attack. Next is the skeleton on the far right side, away from the boat. He creeps up on Cat Namar as well, now completely surrounding him with three other skeletons. He takes a stab and rolls a… twenty-one to hit.

Adrien: That hits.

Ganon: As you find your footing after the previous dodge, you feel something sharp catch you in the back. You look down at your torso and find the bloody tip of a blade poking out. You take five piercing damage as the skeleton pulls out the sword.

Ganon: The skeleton on the left side of the boat near Aria takes a stab at her. It rolls a… nineteen to hit.

Alya: That hits.

Ganon: With its remaining arm, it lunges forward and the tip of its sword goes through the muscle of your left leg, dealing three piercing damage.

Ganon: The skeleton on the other side of the boat now takes a stab at Lady Burgh. It rolls a… fourteen to hit.

Marinette: That misses.

Ganon: As you parry the stab, you look around and see five more skeletons rising up out of the water.

Adrien: Five more?!

Alya: How many of these guys are there?

Marinette: Quick, into the boat!

Ganon: Cat Namar, it's your turn.

Adrien: I hop into the boat and take a two-handed swing at the nearest skeleton with my pole.

Ganon; Okay, roll the attack.

Adrien: Thirteen plus six, nineteen.

Ganon: That hits, roll damage and double it.

Adrien: Eight plus four, times two, twenty-four.

Ganon: You swing the pole at the skeleton next to the boat, and you just crush the crap out of it, like a baseball bat crushing a mouse. It falls to the ground in shards.

Ganon: The next skeleton rushes up to Lady Burgh and takes another stab. It rolls a… twenty-three to hit.

Marinette: That hits.

Ganon: The sword plunges into the back of your right shoulder, dealing six piercing damage. Lady Burgh, it's now your turn.

Marinette: I would like to hold my turn so that Aria and I can both push the boat off together.

Ganon: Okay, Aria is up next.

Marinette: I push off from where I am, and then jump into the boat.

Alya: And I push from where I am, and do the same.

Ganon: Okay, Marinette roll for athletics with a plus two assist from Aria.

Marinette: Fifteen plus five, twenty.

Ganon: You both push the boat away from the rocky island and hop in the boat without touching the water. As you do, the skeleton at the front of the boat jumps on and… just barely slips and falls off into the water. The one-armed skeleton from the right jumps over and tries to pull itself onto the boat and… even with only one arm, manages to pull itself on board.

Ganon: The next skeleton is too slow to reach the boat in time, but the one next to him isn't. He jumps and… also slips and falls into the water. The rest of the skeletons mass at the edge of the island, shaking their swords angrily. Cat Namar, it's your turn.

Adrien: I swing my pole with two hands at our unwanted guest.

Ganon: Roll for an attack.

Adrien: Eighteen plus six, twenty-four.

Ganon: Roll for damage and double it.

Adrien: Four plus four, times two, sixteen.

Ganon: You swing your pole at the skeleton, and as you lift it off its feet, its bones fall apart in a bone shower that splashes into the water. The boat drifts slowly away, and you appear to be safe… for now. As you look ahead, you see another landing on the other side of the cavern with an opening that leads deeper into the underdark.

Adrien: I extend my pole and use it to push us to the other side of the cavern.

Ganon: You push the boat along, away from the island. Then, you feel a large tug on your pole. Then a second tug, and now you can't move your pole as you feel something making it wobble.

Marinette: Quick, pull it out, now!

Ganon: Before you get a chance, a bone hand pulls its way up along the shaft of the pole.

Adrien: I collapse the pole.

Ganon: As you do, its other hand grabs on to the side of the boat, tipping it slightly. Then you see the white skull of a skeleton break the surface of the water. Roll again for initiative, except for Nando.

Adrien: Eighteen plus five, twenty-three.

Alya: Twelve plus one, thirteen.

Marinette: Natural twenty!

Ganon: Lady Burgh, you're up first.

Marinette: I raise my sword and relieve the creature of its skull.

Ganon: Roll for attack with advantage.

Marinette: Seventeen plus five, twenty-two.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Marinette: Six plus three, nine.

Ganon: You cleave the skull off it's bony shoulders, but the skeleton keeps pulling itself into the boat. Cat Namar, you're up.

Adrien: Step aside, my Lady. Let me show ya how it's done. I strike Mr. Bones with my extended pole with both hands. I roll a… two plus six…

Ganon: Don't forget, you have advantage on this attack roll.

Adrien: Oh right! I roll a… ten plus six, sixteen.

Ganon: That also hits. Roll for damage.

Adrien: Seven plus four, eleven, times two, twenty-two.

Ganon: Like a whack-a-mole professional, you bop the skeleton into oblivion, defeating it for good. As you do, you are nearly to the landing of the other side.

Alya: I use my greataxe as a paddle and try to get us there faster.

Ganon: The boat glides up to the landing and stops.

Alya: I throw Nando over my shoulder and jump out of the boat.

Ganon: Athletics check for you, Aria.

Alya: Natural twenty!

Ganon: You pick up Nando as if he were a plastic toy and carry him off the boat.

Marinette: I jump out too.

Adrien: And I follow, passing Aria and darting into the tunnel ahead.

Ganon: You look over your shoulders and see an army of skeletons climbing out of the water after you.

Marinette: Run! They're coming after us!

Ganon: You run down the rocky cave path. It slopes downward slightly at first, then it gets steeper and steeper. You also notice an increasing amount of spider web until you're practically on an underground cliff's edge. From behind, you can hear the clanking and clattering of hundreds of skeletons chasing you. If you don't slow down, you're sure to fall into whatever lies below. As you observe the sloping rock on which you're standing, you notice a number of stray spiders heading downwards along the cliff face.

Marinette: I draw my sword and say, "If this is where it ends, I'm going down fighting."

Adrien: I say, "Screw that, I'm a cat. I have resistance to falling damage," and then as I jump off the edge, I shout, "Geronimo!"

Marinette: Cat Namar, wait!

Ganon: Too late. Cat Namar, you plummet down the cavern and quickly land in something stretchy and soft, taking zero falling damage.

Adrien: I shout upwards, "It's fine, there's a net down here! Jump!"

Marinette: I say to Aria, "Go, I'll hold 'em off."

Alya: I get really mad and go into a rage. I grab Lady Burgh by the scruff of her chainmail and say, "Stop trying to be the hero and live!" Then I throw her over the edge, and jump after her with Nando.

Marinette: No!

Ganon: Both of you roll an athletics contest, Aria with advantage from your rage.

Marinette: Fifteen plus three, eighteen.

Alya: Seventeen plus six, twenty-three.

Ganon: Lady Burgh tries to resist, but Aria in her rage is simply too strong. Lady Burgh, you feel yourself lifted off your feet by this half-orc's incredible strength as she hurls you over the edge. You plummet down the cave and land in some kind of stretchy net. Aria, you land beside her, and Lady Burgh, you feel the whole net jostle violently as this 100kg beast lands inches away from you. In the fall, Lady Burgh, you dropped your lantern, and now you're in total darkness. Above, you hear the distant sound of clattering swords and bones. The skeletons appear to have halted their chase.

Adrien: I pull out my knife and feel around me. Then I cut the net.

Ganon: The net starts to give a little, but it still holds you up.

Adrien: I keep cutting until it gives.

Ganon: You slash away at the net around you until you fall through into another net below it. Lady Burgh and Aria, you also fall through to the next net.

Adrien: Okay, I pull out a candle from my backpack and light it with my tinderbox.

Ganon: It takes you several tries, as you are suspended in a wobbly net, but after some time, you finally manage to light one of your candles. The area around you is immediately illuminated. You look around and realize that you and your party members are stuck in some kind of intricate system of spider webs.

Adrien: I use the candle to burn away the spider webs.

Ganon: Using the candle, you make quick work of the next layer of web, and slowly, you and your party descend this vertical labyrinth of spider web. Eventually, your feet, or paws, find purchase on solid ground below. You look around and see that there is only one way forward: deeper into the web-covered crevice. You sense that you are near your final objective.

Marinette: I think that we should rest here for now. I sense that we are near our objective. Who knows what lies in wait ahead. We should steel ourselves for now, and wake up tomorrow rested, with our hit points fully restored, and hopefully Nando will have recovered by then.

Alya: I agree. I will take the first watch.

Adrien: Alright, I pull out my bedroll and lay it down next to the far wall.

Marinette: And I… err, I lay mine down next to Cat Namar's.

Ganon: You lie down next to Cat Namar as Aria sits down a fair distance away from you with Nando cradled in her lap.

Marinette: I get up and walk over to where Aria is sitting. I pull out the magical amulet from the pedestal and hand it to her. Then I say, "Here, he deserves to have this."

Alya: I take the amulet and examine it.

Ganon: In the near pitch darkness, you can't really make out the details of the amulet, but you can tell that it is strung with a gold chain. The amulet itself is also gold, it's a solid circular piece of metal with an image engraved into it.

Alya: I take the amulet and put it around Nando's neck.

Marinette: I go back to Adr-I mean Cat Namar, and I lie down next to him to go to sleep.

Adrien: After a while, I turn to Lady Burgh and ask her if she's still awake.

Marinette: I say, "Yeah, what is it?"

Adrien: What happened? What led you to the adventuring life?

Marinette: Oh, well, funny story actually, heh. I kind of, err, got kicked out of the army.

Adrien: I chuckle and ask, "How did that happen?"

Marinette: Well, you know how I'm kind of clumsy?

Adrien: Yeah?

Marinette: I kind of… it's really embarrassing!

Adrien: You can tell me, I won't tell anyone.

Marinette: Well… I was returning to camp with my superior with news from the field. It was nighttime, and we used these braziers around the camp to light up the campsite so that people could see better, and well, there was this rock, and I didn't see it, and then I tripped, and I knocked over one of the braziers, and then the tent caught fire, and when I rushed to the door to tell them to get out, I knocked over the door pole and the whole tent collapsed, and then it was on fire, and they all burned alive while my superior watched this whole thing. After that, I couldn't really show my face anymore…

Adrien: At least you belonged to something.

Marinette: What do you mean?

Adrien: Nothing.

Marinette: No, tell me. I told you something about my past; it's only fair.

Adrien: Heh, fair, what would you know about fair? I grew up in the streets, abandoned as a child, stealing from market stalls just to keep from starving. I found myself in rough company and picked up a few sneaky tricks along the way, but no one respects my kind. Furball, rat-catcher, leech, that's what they call someone like me. No one looks at a catfolk and says, 'Now there's a fine specimen.' That's just how it is, how it always has been.

Marinette: But it doesn't have to be that way. If you can show people kindness…

Adrien: The world showed no kindness to me!

Marinette: You can still be a hero.

Adrien: What for? So I can gloat about my battle victories? I'm just trying to get by and stay alive. I don't need glory. I need to know that I'll wake up tomorrow without another knife to my throat.

Marinette: Is that all you want?

Adrien: Well… there is one more thing…

Marinette: What's that?

Adrien: There's someone I need to kill.

Marinette: Who?

Adrien: I turn over and don't respond.

Marinette: Who do you need to kill? Why do you need to kill him? Did he hurt you? Steal from you? Did he ruin your reputation?

Adrien: From where I'm turned over, I curl my tail around and put it up to her mouth to make her stop talking, and then I go to sleep.

Ganon: After a few hours, Aria wakes you up, Cat Namar, you take the next watch. Nando is still out of it, but he is looking much better than before. You take your place and wait a few hours until Nando finally wakes up. He then agrees to take the last watch in his trance until the morning.

Ganon: Lady Burgh, you wake up feeling well rested, and you wake the others to get them ready to face whatever lies at the end of this webbed passage. Everyone, your hit points are now fully restored. Nando, you are fully recovered from the potions necrotic effects, and your spell slots are also restored. During the night, Nando, you inspected the magical item that you received from the lake encounter. It is an amulet of health. It raises your constitution ability score to 19 while wearing the amulet.

Nino: Cool, that brings me up to ten hit points.

Ganon: Also, everyone subtract one day's rations and add 75 experience from the last encounter to your total exp, and also you regain all of your hit dice for natural healing.

Marinette: Alright, let us go forth and save this elf princess.

Adrien: Oh yeah, I forgot that's why we're here.

Ganon: Before you can go forth, you will need to do something about these spider webs blocking your path.

Adrien: I light a candle from my lantern and use it to burn away the spider webs.

Alya: Actually, I have ten torches. That would probably work better than a candle.

Adrien: Uh yeah lets use one of those instead.

Alya: With my lit torch…

Ganon: How are you going to light this torch?

Alya: I have a tinderbox.

Ganon: Okay.

Alya: I lead the way with my torch, burning away the spider webs as I go.

Ganon: The path goes on for quite a while. It opens up to a lower section of what you assume to be the same underground ravine you found earlier in the cave, and you make your way along the side of this ravine as it slopes farther downward. Everyone, roll perception.

Adrien: Nineteen.

Alya: Fifteen plus two, seventeen.

Marinette: Eighteen plus two, twenty.

Nino: Three.

Ganon: All of you, except Nando hear a distant cry for help.

Marinette: That must be the elf princess. Quick, this way!

Chloe: I'm back!

Adrien: Hey Chloe, we're about to save the elf princess.

Chloe: How much longer until I can play?

Ganon: Not much longer, just stay put and keep quiet.

Alya: I lead the charge down the ravine path.

Ganon: As you go deeper into the ravine, the spider webs get thicker, and you notice some shapes moving up ahead, but when you reach them, you find nothing. Up ahead, you see a huge boulder wedged between the sides of the ravine. It's around 50 feet wide and forty feet long, and suspended above the boulder about fifteen feet is a wiggling, spider web cocoon. From inside the cocoon, you hear a familiar, muffled cry for help.

Marinette: The princess, she must be in there! Come, we have to save her!

Ganon: You rush forward onto the wedged boulder underneath the wiggling cocoon.

Nino: I stay behind on the path at the edge of the boulder.

Marinette: I stand beneath the princess and say, "Cat Namar, come here, I'll give you a boost."

Adrien: Alright.

Ganon: As you do, everyone roll for perception.

Adrien: Seven.

Alya: Nineteen plus two, twenty-one.

Marinette: Eight plus two, ten.

Nino: Three.

Ganon: As Cat Namar puts his foot into Lady Burgh's hands for a boost, Aria, you spot something descending from above.

Alya: I point up and say, "Lookout!"

Ganon: Two giant spiders that are almost as tall as Lady Burgh drop down from above. One lands several feet away from Aria, between Nando and the cocoon, while the other, which is slightly larger, lands on the other side of the cocoon, a few feet away from Lady Burgh. Everyone, roll for initiative.

Adrien: Five plus five, ten.

Alya: Nine plus one, ten.

Marinette: Ten minus two, eight.

Nino: Seven plus two, nine.

Ganon: Okay, Aria, you're up first.

Alya: I would like to RAGE! Then, I take my axe and hack away at the nearest spider!

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Alya: Fifteen plus six, twenty-one.

Ganon: That hits, roll for damage.

Alya: Nine plus four, plus two, fifteen.

Ganon: You swing your axe and the spider raises one of its legs to protect itself, but the axe slices right through it and buries itself into the face of the creature. As you pull the axe out, the spider is severely weakened, and it barely manages to get back on its feet. Cat Namar, your turn.

Adrien: I sneak around behind the smaller spider and sneak attack from behind with my pole, two-handed.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Adrien: Seven plus six, thirteen.

Ganon: That unfortunately misses, as the giant spider knew exactly where you were and sensed the attack beforehand. Next is the larger spider. This spider raises itself up onto the web above and shoots a web at Cat Namar. It rolls a seven.

Adrien: That misses.

Ganon: You dodge the web at the last second, and it plops onto the rock behind you. Next is Nando.

Nino: I cast firebolt on the spider above.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Nino: Thirteen plus five, eighteen.

Ganon: That hits, roll for damage.

Nino: Six fire damage.

Ganon: The fire bolt strikes the spider, burning it, and also the web on which it was clinging. It falls back to the ground, baring its twitching fangs.

Nino: Then I use my bonus action to use one of my capture cubes on the most weakened spider.

Ganon: Go ahead and roll a d6.

Nino: I rolled a one.

Ganon: Unfortunately, the cube bounces off the spider, clattering to the ground. Lady Burgh, your turn.

Marinette: I swing my sword at the weakened spider and try to kill it.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Marinette: Twelve plus five, seventeen.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Marinette: Three plus three, six.

Ganon: Your sword comes crashing down into the spider's tiny head. Black liquid spurts from the slashing wound as the creature falls dead before you.

Marinette: I use my heroic encouragement to inspire Cat Namar.

Ganon: In your moment of triumph after slaying this beast, you turn to Cat Namar and say, "They can be slain; they can be beaten!" Cat Namar, you gain a d6 inspiration die.

Ganon: As Lady Burgh pulls her sword out of the spider carcass, another much larger spider drops down from above and lands behind Lady Burgh and Aria, this must be the queen spider. It tries to bite Lady Burgh. It rolls with advantage from stealth… natural twenty, critical hit! Lady Burgh, go ahead and make a constitution saving throw.

Marinette: Fifteen plus three, eighteen.

Ganon: Okay, you make the saving throw, halving the poison damage. It does, five piercing damage, plus ten poison damage.

Marinette: That brings me to zero. I'm now unconscious.

Ganon: Aria, your turn.

Alya: I whip my axe around at the big one.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Alya: Four plus six, ten.

Ganon: That misses. Cat Namar.

Adrien: I use a sneak attack on the queen with my two-handed pole, since Aria is within five feet.

Ganon: Okay, roll for the attack.

Adrien: Sixteen plus six, twenty-two.

Ganon: That hits, roll for damage.

Adrien: Three plus four, plus sneak attack, one, eight damage.

Ganon: You strike the queen with all your might. It stumbles backward after the impact, but it still looks pretty strong. The other spider goes next. It takes a bite of Cat Namar. It rolls a… natural one. As it lunges forward, it stumbles over Marinette's unconscious body and falls over the edge into the ravine. It's going to attempt a dexterity saving throw… and it succeeds. As the spider tumbles down into the chasm, it fires a web upwards that catches the boulder, saving itself from plummeting to its death. It's going to take two full turns before it can climb all the way back up. Nando, your turn.

Nino: I cast firebolt on the queen.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Nino: Natural twenty!

Ganon: Critical hit, roll for damage.

Nino: Eight times two, sixteen.

Ganon: As you prepare the firebolt, you feel the presence of your fey ancestors with you as the firebolt turns from a wild, orange flame, to a focused, bright blue flame. You shoot the firebolt at the queen, striking her in her eight, pitch black eyes. Blue flames erupt upon impact, charring the queen's hairy form. Its front legs fail for a moment before it picks itself back up, greatly weakened.

Adrien: How is this thing still alive?

Nino: Then I use my movement and my bonus action to retrieve my capture cube.

Ganon: Lady Burgh go ahead and make a death saving throw.

Marinette: Three.

Ganon: Mark down one death failure. Next to act is the queen. Angered by the firebolt, the queen attempts to leap over Aria to get to Nando.

Adrien: Do I get an attack of opportunity on that?

Ganon: You can if you want.

Adrien: Yeah I will. I roll a… nineteen plus six to hit.

Ganon: That hits, with what are you attacking?

Adrien: My handy, two-handed pole of course.

Ganon: Roll for damage.

Adrien: Seven plus four, eleven damage.

Ganon: As the spider leaps, Cat Namar, you extend your pole as you swing it. You catch the spider right between its cephalothorax and its abdomen, splitting it in half in midair. Nando holds his arms above his head to protect himself as two giant pieces of spider land on each side of him. The creature is dead, but there is still one more. Aria, your turn.

Alya: I go over to Marinette and try to stabilize her.

Ganon: Go ahead and make a medicine check.

Alya: Seventeen.

Ganon: You succeed. Lady Burgh is now stabilized and will no longer make death saving throws. She is still unconscious, however, and will remain unconscious for… one hour. Cat Namar, it is your turn.

Adrien: I go over to the edge and pull out my shortbow. Then I take a shot at the climbing spider.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Adrien: Ten plus six, sixteen.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Adrien: Five plus four, nine damage.

Ganon: The arrow connects with the creature, and it fumbles its forelegs over the arrow as it barely clings on to life. Then, you step back as it finally reaches the top of the boulder again. It tries to bite Cat Namar, rolling a… eight to hit.

Adrien: That misses.

Ganon: Next is Nando.

Nino: I throw a capture cube at the creature.

Ganon: Roll a d6.

Nino: Three.

Ganon: The capture cube hits the creature, and the spider gets sucked inside. The cube wobbles for a moment as the creature fights against the magical energy, before it gives up and is successfully captured. Your new friend currently has one hit point. It will heal 1d10 after a short rest, and it will regain all 22 of its hit points after a long rest.

Chloe: Eww, did you just capture that spider?

Nino: Yeah, pretty cool, huh?

Chloe: Spiders are gross. I hate spiders.

Alya: What are you going to name him?

Nino: Is it a girl spider or a boy spider?

Ganon: Umm… lets say its a boy spider.

Nino: I'm gonna name him Peter Parker.

Adrien: That's a weird name, but I like it.

Nino: I'm gonna hold onto him in my backpack until we can get him healed up again.

Ganon: Everyone go ahead and add 75 experience to your exp banks.

Adrien: Hey, level up!

Alya: Me too.

Nino: Yeah me too.

Marinette: I guess I also level up, but I'm still unconscious.

Adrien: I give Marin-I mean, Lady Burgh my last healing potion.

Ganon: Lady Burgh, roll for the heal.

Marinette: Three plus two, plus two, seven. I'm back!

Adrien: I loot the two spider bodies.

Ganon: You find four giant spider fangs, six giant spider eggs, seven giant spider eyes, and thats about it.

Nino: Can I gather some spider venom with Cat Namar's empty flask?

Ganon: You would be at a disadvantage without a poisoner's kit.

Nino: I'll try anyways.

Ganon: Okay, go ahead and roll a d20 with disadvantage.

Nino: Natural one.

Ganon: Make a constitution saving throw.

Nino: Nineteen, plus four with my new amulet, twenty-three.

Ganon: Okay, you fail to extract any poison and take five poison damage.

Adrien: Here, let me try. I roll a… five.

Ganon: Make a constitution save.

Adrien: Fifteen plus one, sixteen.

Ganon: You also fail to extract any poison and take three poison damage.

Adrien: Dangit.

Nino: Maybe if we get a poisoner's kit next time we're in town, we can extract poison from Peter Parker.

Adrien: Hey, good idea.

Ganon: Above you, a muffled voice cries out, "Are you guys going to get me out of here or what?"

Marinette: I boost Cat Namar up.

Adrien: I pull out my dagger and use the boost.

Ganon: Lady Burgh, roll athletics, and Cat Namar, roll acrobatics.

Marinette: Five plus three, eight.

Adrien: Fifteen plus six, twenty-one.

Ganon: Cat Namar, you put your foot in Lady Burgh's hands, but Lady Burgh drops you, and you both fall.

Marinette: Sorry, sorry about that, let's try that again.

Marinette: Eleven plus three, fourteen.

Adrien: Eighteen plus six, twenty-four.

Ganon: This time, Lady Burgh boosts you up to the web, and Cat Namar, you cut away at the cocoon until it falls.

Alya: I catch the cocoon before it hits the ground.

Ganon: Roll athletics.

Alya: Three plus six, nine.

Ganon: You nearly catch the cocoon, but it turns out to be much heavier than you expected. The person inside takes two falling damage on the way down, while Cat Namar gracefully lands on his feet.

Alya: Crap, my bad.

Adrien: I cut open the cocoon and release the person inside.

Ganon: Inside the cocoon is a beautiful elf princess. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a circlet around her head; she's a level 2 druid.

Adrien: I ask the purrincess what is her name.

Ganon: The princess stands up and…

Ganon: The high elf princess with blonde hair and blue eyes stands up…

Ganon: The elf princess who may or may not be the last player-character stands up..!

Adrien nudges Chloe, and she puts away her phone.

Chloe: What? What's happening?

* * *

Next time on Miraculous: D&D, the players attempt to escape the cave with the elf princess and their lives...


	5. Chapter V: The Elf Princess

Chapter V: The Elf Princess

Ganon: Chloe, the party just saved you from the giant spiders that were going to eat you.

Chloe: Well, it's about time!

Adrien: Fair elf purrincess, what is your name?

Chloe: Um, everybody knows me, Chloe, the daughter of the mayor of Paris, obviously.

Adrien: Chloe, we're roleplaying. You have to act in character, just like everyone else.

Ganon: Okay, let's try that again. The elf princess says, "Well, it's about time!"

Adrien: Fair elf princess, what is your name?

Chloe: Oh Adriekins, you know who I am. It's me, Chloe. Your best friend and the only person in the world who actually matters.

Adrien: I'm sorry, Purrincess, but I'm afraid we haven't met.

Chloe: What do you mean? We've known each other since we were adorable little tots.

Ganon: Um, Chloe, Cat Namar isn't asking for your actual name, he's asking you for your character's name. I know that you and Adrien know each other, but you're talking to Cat Namar, not Adrien.

Chloe: Huh?

Ganon: Okay, what is your character's name?

Chloe: Chloe.

Ganon: No, no, no, I'm asking what is your character's name, not what is your real name.

Chloe: It's Chloe.

Ganon: No, what does it say under "Name" on your character sheet.

Chloe: Chloe.

Ganon: Wait, no, your-your character's name can't be the same as your real name.

Chloe: Why not?

Ganon: Be-because it can't! You have to have a different name for your character.

Chloe: Says who?

Ganon: Says me.

Chloe: Well how come?

Ganon: Because I'm the DM, and this is my campaign, and it's too confusing otherwise.

Chloe: Well, I don't see why my character can't be named Chloe.

Ganon: UGH! Fine! I don't want to argue with you anymore. Just, keep playing. Forget it.

Adrien: Where were we, Purrincess?

Chloe: We were talking about how adorable we were when we were little.

Adrien: My apologies, but this is the first we've met.

Chloe: Nonsense, Adriekins.

Adrien: Who is this Adriekins?

Chloe: What?

Adrien: I can't say that I know anyone of that name.

Chloe: Adrien?

Adrien: And who is this other person, Adrien? What a strange name.

Alya: Yes, strange name.

Marinette: You must have hit your head really hard. Sorry about that. I'm Lady Burgh. It's nice to meet you, but we have bigger problems at the moment. We need to get you out of here before more spiders show up.

Chloe: More spiders? I hate spiders!

Marinette: "All the more reason to get out of here." I look around for a way out.

Ganon: You look left and right. There are two paths: the one from which you came and another that leads deeper into the cave. You look up, and you can just barely see torchlight above.

Alya: I take a closer look.

Ganon: You look above and see that the torchlight is coming from the rope bridge you traversed earlier. It's about 100 feet above.

Adrien: Would it be plausible to use my rope and pitons to scale the cliff?

Ganon: You could try.

Adrien: I don't like that sinister smile.

Ganon: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sinister smile intensifies.

Ganon: If you were to place pitons at 20 foot intervals, each of you would make five rolls, and if one of you fails a skill check, the rope would catch you before you fall all the way down. Whoever goes first, however, would risk falling to the ground on the first roll. Otherwise, the rope will catch you, and you might take some damage.

Marinette: This sounds dangerous.

Alya: I like danger!

Nino: We're all going to fall to our deaths, aren't we?

Chloe: I am so confused.

Adrien: Okay, I take the first piton in my teeth and wrap the rope around my shoulder. Then I dig my claws into the face of the rock and start climbing the first 20 feet.

Ganon: Go ahead and make an athletics check.

Adrien: Wait, this is athletics? Wouldn't it be a dexterity thing?

Ganon: Nope, roll athletics.

Adrien: Eleven minus one, ten.

Ganon: You slip several times on the way up, but you manage to drive the piton into the rock after the first 20 feet and secure the rope to the first checkpoint. Go ahead and do the next four rolls to save us some time, but stop if you fail.

Adrien: Ten, four.

Ganon: You succeed on the second section securing the rope again to the second checkpoint, but fail on the third, taking one falling damage. Go ahead and roll the next three until you fail.

Adrien: Natural one.

Ganon: As you try to scale the third section of cliff again, you slip and fall, but the rope snaps, make a dexterity saving throw to see if you can catch yourself again.

Adrien: Eighteen plus, six, twenty-four.

Ganon: Having fallen back to the second piton, you somehow manage to reaffirm your grip, stopping your rapid descent.

Adrien: "Phew, that was a close one." I continue climbing sans rope.

Ganon: Roll three times.

Adrien: Eighteen, four.

Ganon: After you secure the third piton, you lose your grip and fall once more. Make a dexterity save.

Adrien: Thirteen plus six, nineteen.

Ganon: Once again, you catch yourself before you fall to your death. Make two more athletics rolls.

Adrien: Eighteen and thirteen.

Ganon: At last, you reach the top, mostly unscathed, but definitely not dead, and you take a moment to be thankful that you aren't dead.

Alya: "Let me, let me, let me!" I start climbing the cliff without grabbing the rope or anything. I just go for it.

Ganon: Make five athletic rolls.

Alya: twenty-six, nineteen, fifteen, eight, fourteen.

Ganon: You scale the first three sections with ease, but on the fourth section, the rock gives out beneath your hand, make a dexterity saving throw.

Alya: Fifteen plus one, sixteen.

Ganon: You quickly grab again at the rock, and keep yourself from falling. Make two more athletics rolls.

Alya: Twenty and fifteen.

Ganon: With only one mishap, you manage to climb all the way up.

Nino: So, only the first two sections have ropes?

Ganon: Yes.

Nino: My rope is only 35 feet, so I can only cover one section.

Marinette: Mine is 50 feet.

Nino: What if we tie our ropes together? That would be 85 feet, just enough to cover the rest of the height. I have a -1 strength modifier, so I will need the rope if I want a decent chance at making it safely. Lady Burgh, you go next. I'll wait here and cast feather fall if either you or the princess falls.

Marinette: Sounds good.

Chloe: Wait, I don't want to be stuck down here with this weirdo. I'm going next.

Marinette: Wait, Chloe, I have high athletics, so it would be better if you wait so that you can use the rope to help you get up.

Chloe: "Out of my way. Give me that rope." I snatch up the rope and start climbing.

Ganon: Okay, go ahead and make five athletics rolls with advantage on the first two.

Chloe: Nineteen, seventeen, fourteen, twelve, fifteen.

Ganon: You scale the cliff wall with ease, securing the rope to the pitons at each of the remaining 20 foot intervals.

Marinette: How did she do that?

Nino: Dunno, ladies first.

Marinette: I use the ropes to climb up the wall.

Ganon: Make five athletics rolls with advantage.

Marinette: Twenty-two, twenty, fifteen, twenty-two, thirteen.

Ganon: You make it successfully up the cliff.

Nino: I follow.

Ganon: Roll five athletics with advantage.

Nino: Nine.

Ganon: You fall as you are just about to reach the first piton. Make a dexterity save.

Nino: Twelve plus two, fourteen.

Ganon: You fail to catch yourself before falling. You take seven falling damage as you hit the ground.

Nino: Crap. I try again. Ten, fifteen, nineteen, eleven, nineteen.

Ganon: And with that, congratulations, you have all made it back to the rope bridge.

Marinette: "Let's get out of here. Follow me." I lead the rest of the party up the rocky slope to the tunnel that leads out.

Ganon: After some time, you finally emerge from the waterfall entrance to the cave and you are back in the ravine. For the first time in over twenty-four hours, you see the sun shining through the trees. It's a beautiful sight.

Marinette: Let's take a short rest before we continue.

Ganon: If you would like to use your hit dice to heal, you may at this time.

Nino: I use both my hit dice for… eleven hit points, and can Peter Parker use a hit die as well?

Ganon: Yes, he can heal 1d10.

Nino: Okay, he heals… five hit points.

Marinette: I use one hit die for… five hit points.

Adrien: And I'll use one die for… two hit points.

Ganon: As you finish your short rest, Cat Namar and Nando, you feel a slight tremor beneath your feet.

Adrien: Did you feel that?

Nino: Yeah.

Marinette: Feel what?

Adrien: We need to get moving.

Ganon: At the bottom of the ravine, there really seems to be only one way to go: forward through the ravine. Cat Namar, you scouted this area earlier and you recall that there weren't any other cave openings. It just keeps going, following the river.

Adrien: I think we should follow the river.

Chloe: What was that shaking earlier?

Adrien: I don't know, and I don't want to stick around to find out.

Marinette: Lead the way, Cat Namar.

Ganon: You make your way through the narrow ravine. The ground is very rocky and uneven. Many parts are wet and slippery, so your forward progress is slower than you might like, but eventually, the river turns and the ravine opens up to a forest clearing. Ahead you see a small wooden bridge that crosses the river and a road that connects to it.

Marinette: Can I tell which way leads back to New Calais?

Ganon: Make a survival check.

Marinette: Seven plus zero.

Ganon: After all the time you spent underground, you are still completely disoriented.

Alya: Let me try.

Ganon: Roll survival.

Alya: Seven plus two, nine.

Ganon: This bridge feels familiar to you, but you aren't sure which way you are currently facing.

Nino: Can I see or hear anything that might give us a clue?

Ganon: Roll perception.

Nino: Two plus two, four.

Ganon: After spending so long underground, your eyes are still trying to adjust to the daylight, and you can't see much.

Chloe: You guys are useless, why can't you remember which way to go? Some rescue this is.

Marinette: Well maybe if you could help us, we wouldn't be stuck here.

Chloe: Fine, I figure out which way to go from my vast knowledge and expertise.

Ganon: Okay, roll your survival.

Chloe: Look at that, twenty.

Ganon: Is that twenty after your modifier or is that a natural twenty?

Chloe: What?

Adrien: She rolled a natural twenty.

Ganon: Okay, you recollect that this was the way you were carried away by goblins. You know that going left will take you West back to the elf kingdom, and going right will take you East to New Calais in the human kingdom.

Chloe: There you have it.

Marinette: Which way do we go?

Chloe: You heard him.

Marinette: Heard who?

Chloe: You guys are really starting to get on my nerves, you know that. He just told us which way to go.

Alya: Who told us?

Chloe: AAARGH! I swear if one more person asks me…

Adrien: Chloe, if the DM tells you information, your character has to relay that information to the other characters in the game. It breaks the immersion if everyone just telepathically knows everything. The characters have to tell each other things that they see or remember, otherwise they wouldn't know. So, tell the other characters what the DM told you.

Chloe: The DM told me that left goes to the elf kingdom and right goes to the human kingdom.

Alya: Why didn't you just say so?

Marinette: Who is this DM? Is he your deity?

Chloe: What? No, he's… you know what, forget it. This is ridiculous.

Marinette: Should we go back to New Calais? Or go forward to the elf kingdom to return the princess and claim the reward.

Adrien: Turn her in, let's get that cash!

Alya: Mmmm, I like money. I can buy lots of ale!

Chloe: Wait, turn me in? I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere without Adriekins.

Alya: Who is this Adriekins.

Chloe: It's him, Adrien.

Adrien: Me? I'm no Adrien nor Adriekins. I'm Cat Namar, level 2 rogue. I prowl the streets and make away with cheats. I'm a bona fide charlatan, who learned to survive the hard way. I've been in and out of jail a dozen times, and woken up to more than one knife to my throat. I've made countless fortunes, and lost them all just as fast.

Chloe: What are you talking about Adriekins? We grew up together. Our daddies were both wealthy and knew each other, and we promised to get married one day. Don't you remember our promise?

Adrien: Umm, no.

Chloe: Ugh, how could you?! You're so cruel, playing with my feelings. Take that!

Chloe strikes Adrien on the head.

Adrien: Hey, cut it out. I'm telling you, I don't know you, crazy lady!

Chloe: You don't have to pretend, Adriekins. We're destined to be together.

Marinette: Okay, that's enough of that. You're crazy, and we're going to turn you in for that pile of money.

Adrien: Yeah!

Chloe: Well you can't make me. I'm here to stay.

Marinette: Aria, do you happen to have any more rope?

Alya: Hehe, I like where this is going.

Marinette: Then would you be so kind as to make Chloe a bit more cooperative?

Alya: I crack my knuckles, then I pull out my rope and jump on top of Chloe.

Chloe: Wait, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be the good guys?

Ganon: She's right. There may be consequences for you, Lady Burgh, if you continue with this act of cruelty.

Alya: I'm an outcast barbarian. There shouldn't be any consequences for me.

Marinette: Oh… okay fine. Aria, don't tie her up. That's not the right thing to do.

Alya: I ignore Lady Burgh's change of heart and tie her up anyways.

Marinette: Wait no, I don't think we should do this. Stop, Aria!

Marinette gives Alya a subtle wink and a thumbs up.

Ganon: Aria, go ahead and make a strength attack roll against Chloe's athletics or acrobatics roll.

Alya: Fourteen plus six, twenty.

Chloe: Seventeen.

Ganon: You successfully tie up Chloe and sling her over your shoulder.

Chloe: Put me down!

Ganon: Chloe struggles against the half-orc's strength, kicking her feet and beating her arms against Aria's back, but her efforts are futile.

Alya: You coming, Lady Burgh?

Chloe: Put me down, or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!

Marinette: Yep, I'm right behind you.

Ganon: You cross the bridge, and feel another slight tremor, but you keep moving through the forest. Everyone roll perception.

Adrien: Five plus zero.

Alya: Fifteen plus two, seventeen.

Chloe: Twenty.

Marinette: Nineteen plus two, twenty-one.

Nino: Two plus two, four.

Ganon: As you are travelling down the road, Aria, you smell wolves nearby. Marinette, you hear something growl in the brush, and Chloe, you see a furry snout poke out of the brush.

Alya, Chloe, Marinette: Wolves!

Ganon: Everyone, roll for initiative.

Adrien: Thirteen.

Alya: Eleven.

Chloe: Nineteen.

Marinette: Ten.

Nino: Twelve.

Ganon: Four wolves emerge from the brush, two on each side. They brandish their white fangs and snarl viciously at you. Cat Namar, you are out front. Nando, you're bringing up the rear. Lady Burgh, you're on the right, and Aria, you're on the left with Chloe over your shoulder. Chloe, you are the first to act, except you're incapacitated so you can't perform any actions.

Chloe: Well, what can I do?

Ganon: You can say something or you can try to escape from the ropes.

Chloe: I try to escape.

Ganon: You can roll dexterity to try and wiggle out of the ropes, or you can roll strength to try and break the ropes.

Chloe: Okay, I try to wiggle free.

Ganon: Alya, roll strength to see if you can keep her from wiggling.

Alya: Two plus four, six.

Ganon: Chloe roll dexterity.

Chloe: Nine.

Ganon: Aria is not able to keep you from trying to wiggle out, but the ropes don't budge. You remain tied up. Would you like to also say something?

Chloe: Yes, I'd like to say, "Untie me, you brute!"

Ganon: Okay, Cat Namar, your turn.

Adrien: "What is with these roads? Can't a cat walk for five minutes without being ambushed?" I pull out my pole and extend it to the ground, launching myself about ten feet into the air. Then I come down, striking the nearest wolf on the left side of the road.

Ganon: Roll for the attack with advantage.

Adrien: Eighteen plus six, twenty-four.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Adrien: Five plus four, plus five from sneak attack, fourteen damage.

Ganon: You strike the wolf's head, crushing it in an instant. The wolf collapses to the ground, and you can see pieces of skull and brains oozing out of what's left of its head. Next is Nando.

Nino: I'd like to try out a new spell. I cast burning hands at the two wolves on the right.

Ganon: What's your spell DC?

Nino: Fourteen.

Ganon: They both succeed on their dexterity saves. Roll for damage; they take half.

Nino: Ten halved is five fire damage.

Ganon: Nando brings up his hands, and fire erupts in a cone-shape directed at the two wolves. They both manage to dodge most of the blast, taking five fire damage each. Next to act is Aria.

Alya: I drop Chloe on the ground and attack the last wolf. I should get a bonus from my beast slayer feat.

Ganon: Okay, roll for the attack.

Alya: Five plus six, plus two, thirteen.

Ganon: That just barely hits. Roll for damage.

Alya: Nine plus four, plus two, fifteen.

Ganon: You swing your greataxe around, splitting the wolf's helm in a single strike. It collapses, dead, before you.

Nino: What a strike!

Marinette: Go Aria!

Ganon: Lady Burgh, your turn.

Marinette: I'm going to attack the wolf on the right, closest to Cat Namar.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Marinette: Eleven plus five, sixteen.

Ganon: That hits, roll for damage.

Marinette: Five plus four, nine damage.

Ganon: You slice at the wolf's shoulder, cleaving it's left foreleg off its body. The wolf howls in pain as its eyes roll into the back of its head and it bleeds out. Then, after you retract your sword, the last wolf turns tail and runs. Nicely done.

Marinette: Alright, we kicked their butts!

Adrien: I would like to loot now.

Ganon: Before you do, however, you feel another tremor, but this one is stronger than the last two. It seems that whatever was digging around has taken notice of the commotion. Suddenly, two giant pincers erupt from the ground beneath Chloe, snagging her up. Beneath her, there emerges a huge insect creature, the ankheg. Chloe, you take six slashing damage plus two poison damage. As you size up the creature, you notice that it's missing a part of its front leg, and it gazes vindictively at the female half-orc who did it.

Alya: Oh sh-

Ganon: ROLL… FOR… INITIATIVE!

Marinette: Geez, one after the next! Are you trying to kill us?

Ganon: Fear me, mortals!

Adrien: Eighteen plus five, twenty-three.

Alya: Six plus one, seven.

Chloe: Eighteen.

Marinette: Seventeen minus two, fifteen.

Nino: Natural twenty!

Ganon: Nando, you're first.

Nino: I cast firebolt at the creature.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Nino: Nine plus six, fifteen.

Ganon: That hits, roll damage.

Nino: Six fire damage.

Ganon: You sling the firebolt at the ankheg, hitting it in the underbelly. It does some damage, but the Ankheg barely seems to notice.

Nino: Then after, I would like to move about twenty feet away from the creature to my left.

Ganon: Okay, Cat Namar, you're up next.

Adrien: I would like to move around Aria and Chloe and take a two-handed swing at the ankheg with my pole.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Adrien: Seven plus six, thirteen.

Ganon: As you swing your pole at the monstrosity, it glances off a piece of its natural armor, apparently dealing zero damage. Chloe, you're next.

Chloe: Can I try to break free again?

Ganon: Yes.

Chloe: Okay, I do that.

Ganon: Roll either dexterity or strength.

Chloe: Twenty-two for dexterity.

Ganon: You manage to wiggle your way out of the ropes, freeing yourself, however, this does use up your action for this turn.

Chloe: Can I do anything else.

Ganon: You can move or use your bonus action or both.

Chloe: Can I use a bonus action as a regular action.

Ganon: No.

Chloe: Why not?

Ganon: Because it's a bonus action.

Chloe: Can I use it as a regular action anyways since I lost my regular action.

Ganon: You didn't lose your action, you used it getting out of the ropes. You'll have to wait until the next round.

Chloe: But can I do it anyways?

Ganon: No! Next is Lady Burgh.

Chloe: Wait, I can still move right?

Ganon: Yes, where would you like to move?

Chloe: I want to move around behind the thing.

Ganon: The ankheg?

Chloe: Yes.

Ganon: Okay, as you do, the ankheg gets an attack of opportunity on you.

Chloe: But I dodge out of the way.

Ganon: Well, you'll have to see what he rolls. If he rolls higher than your AC, he hits you. You can only dodge if he rolls low enough.

Chloe: Well that's dumb.

Ganon: Do you want to move or not?

Chloe: Well, I guess not… if he's gonna hit me. This is so unfair. Why did you guys have to tie me up anyways?

Ganon: Next turn is Lady Burgh.

Marinette: I step forward and use my bonus action to cast searing smite. Then I swing my longsword at the ankheg.

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Marinette: Eight plus five, thirteen.

Ganon: You shout "Brisingr!" and your sword instantly combusts. Then, with your flaming longsword, you swipe at the creature's unharmed front leg. As you do, the ankheg stomps its front leg, sending you staggering backwards, flaming sword still in hand.

Ganon: From where it's standing, the ankheg takes its turn to spit acid at Chloe and Aria. Both of you, make dexterity saving throws.

Alya: Sixteen plus one, seventeen.

Chloe: Twenty-two.

Ganon: Okay, both of you take, eight acid damage. Next up is Aria.

Alya: I would like to RAGE! And kill that giant bug!

Ganon: With acid burning your eyes, you roar with anger and charge the creature swinging your axe wildly. Chloe barely manages to evade your charge as you barrel into the creature. Roll for the attack.

Alya: Seventeen plus six, twenty-three.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Alya: Seven plus four, plus two, thirteen.

Ganon: You collide with the ankheg, and you bury your axe into its head. It shakes you off and screeches angrily. You land to the left of Lady Burgh, but you don't take any damage. It is hurting, but it's definitely not on death's door just yet. Nando, back to you.

Nino: I would like to use another firebolt on the creature.

Ganon: Okay, but the ankheg has half cover now that there is a huge half-orc blocking your view.

Nino: Okay, I wanna try to curve it around Aria and hit the ankheg. I roll a… nineteen plus six, twenty-five.

Ganon: You wind up the firebolt and as you release it, you bend its path around Aria like a curveball, striking the ankheg dead center. Roll for damage.

Nino: Three damage.

Ganon: It doesn't do much by way of damage, but man did it look cool. I'm going to give you a d6 inspiration die for that feat. Next is Cat Namar.

Adrien: I try another sneak attack with my pole. I roll a… nineteen to hit.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Adrien: One plus four, plus six, eleven damage.

Ganon: You swing your pole at the creature, catching it in the wound left by Aria's greataxe. It screeches in pain. It's definitely hurting now. Next to act is Chloe.

Chloe: It's about time. I cast cure wounds on myself.

Ganon: Okay, roll the heal and add your modifier.

Chloe: Six health, wow that spell sucks.

Ganon: Is there anything else you'd like to do this turn?

Chloe: Yes, I would like to attack the creature.

Ganon: You've already used your action this turn, Chloe.

Chloe: What? Healing counts as an action?

Ganon: Cure Wounds is a spell. Spells use actions or bonus actions depending on the spell.

Chloe: Can I attack with my bonus action?

Ganon: Do you have an attack spell that uses a bonus action?

Chloe: Umm….

Ganon: No, you shouldn't. Next is Lady Burgh.

Chloe: Wait!

Marinette: My searing smite should still be active, right?

Ganon: Yes.

Chloe: Can I still…

Marinette: Okay, I swing my flaming blade at the creature once again, and as I do, I cry out, "I banish you, foul creature!"

Ganon: Roll for the attack.

Marinette: Seventeen plus five, twenty-two.

Ganon: That hits. Roll for damage.

Marinette: Seven plus four slashing, plus six fire damage, seventeen damage total.

Ganon: Wow. You bring your sword down on its neck, cleaving the head off, and cauterizing the wound with the flames. The ankheg falls to the ground, a hulking monster of a corpse. Everyone, receives 130 xp each.

Adrien: Nice one!

Alya: Way to go!

Nino: What a fight!

Chloe: Hmph!

Alya: I turn to Chloe and say, "Now, you, come back here."

Chloe: No! Don't tie me up again!

Adrien: I step in and stop Aria. "Maybe we shouldn't tie her up."

Alya: I snort at Cat Namar and push him out of my way.

Adrien: I hold my ground.

Alya: "Are you sure that you want to do that?" I glare at him ferociously.

Adrien: I hold my ground.

Ganon: Aria, do you want to try and intimidate Cat Namar or force him out of the way?

Alya: I try to intimidate him.

Ganon: Aria, roll intimidation, Cat Namar, roll charisma.

Alya: Natural twenty!

Adrien: Fifteen plus two, seventeen.

Ganon: As this menacing half-orc towers over you, Cat Namar, you shrink away from her, and she slowly walks over to Chloe, who backs away slowly. Chloe, make an acrobatics saving throw.

Chloe: What why?

Ganon: Just do it.

Chloe: Ten.

Ganon: As Chloe backs away, she trips over a rock and falls prone on her back.

Aria: I pick up my rope and say, "Easy way or hard way?"

Chloe: I cast entangle on Alya.

Ganon: What is your spell DC?

Chloe: What's that?

Adrien: It's fifteen.

Ganon: Aria, roll a strength saving throw.

Alya: I'm still raging, so I have advantage right?

Ganon: Yes.

Alya: Seventeen plus six, twenty-three.

Ganon: Immediately, several vines and weeds sprout up and wrap themselves around Aria's arms and legs, but with one pull, she rips them out of the ground from their roots, unfazed.

Alya: Hard way it is…

Chloe: I cast…

Alya: I grab her by the neck.

Chloe: … Thunderwave

Ganon: Unfortunately, thunderwave has a verbal component, and while your throat is now constricted, you cannot cast that spell.

Alya: Hard way! Hard way!

Chloe: I try to escape her grab.

Ganon: Aria, roll a grapple with advantage since Chloe is prone, Chloe, roll acrobatics or athletics.

Alya: Natural twenty!

Chloe: Eleven.

Ganon: Sorry Chloe, but you are unable to avoid her grab.

Alya: I tie her up again and throw her over my shoulder. Then I turn to the others and say, "Shall we?"

Marinette: Yes, let's go!

Adrien: Before we do, can I collect the furs from the three dead wolves?

Ganon: Roll a survival check.

Adrien: Eight plus zero.

Ganon: Unfortunately, you are not skilled enough to get the furs off without damaging them. Roll a d6 to see how many furs you get.

Adrien: Four.

Ganon: You add four damaged wolf pelts to your backpack.

Adrien: Is there anything I can get from the ankheg?

Ganon: Maybe.

Adrien: Can I collect some of its chitin?

Ganon: Roll another nature check.

Adrien: Fourteen.

Ganon: You manage to collect one flask of ankheg acid.

Adrien: I wonder if I could harvest some of its chitin.

Ganon: You could try.

Adrien: Okay.

Ganon: Roll another survival check.

Adrien: Nine.

Ganon: Unfortunately, the ankheg's armor is too strong for your dagger to break off a piece.

Alya: Let me try.

Ganon: Roll survival.

Alya: Sixteen plus two, eighteen.

Ganon: You slide your fingers underneath a large chunk of the monster's hard exoskeleton. With enough force, you manage to rip off a section large enough that could probably be used to craft some armor given the proper tools and training.

Alya: I'll hold on to this for now.

Ganon: You add 1 Ankheg plate to your backpack.

Marinette: Okay, enough looting. Let's get moving.

Ganon: You continue West out of the forest, and by the time you get there, the sun has set, and you are all weary from the day's challenges. You should be able to make it to the elf kingdom in about two more days' travel.

Marinette: Let's rest here for the night.

Ganon: Everyone subtract one day's rations before you go to sleep.

Nino: I will keep watch in my trance, and I'll keep an eye on the princess.

* * *

Next time on Miraculous: D&D, the players arrive at the elf kingdom in hopes of claiming the reward money for returning (and also getting rid of) the elf princess, Chloe... Something tells me that things are not going to go as planned...


End file.
